Missing
by hughville
Summary: Cameron comes back to PPTH and runs into House. WARNING: Contains spoilers for the end of S6. If H/Cam is not your thing, give this one a pass.  It is now COMPLETE!
1. Missing

**A/N: This contains spoilers based on the previews and things I have read about the upcoming episode, _Lockdown_. I realize this won't happen, but I can dream, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the show or the show itself. _House_ and the characters are the property of David Shore and FOX.**

~*~*~*

Allison Cameron pulled her coat around her slender frame and pushed open the doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She started toward the parking lot when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I knew you couldn't stay away."

Cameron stopped and bowed her head. She could either pretend she didn't hear him or turn and face him. She turned and faced him.

"House," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I knew you'd come back," House remarked as he limped over to her, an infuriatingly smug grin curving his mouth. "Wilson owes me fifty bucks."

He stopped in front of her and leaned on his cane, his eyes roaming over her. She pulled her coat more tightly around her and folded her arms.

"I'm not coming back," she informed him coolly. "I only came to talk to Chase."

"Right. You came back to see if you can get back on my team. I gotta tell ya, we're pretty tight. I don't know how my peeps will feel about you horning back in."

Cameron shook her head and turned away from him. She began to walk toward her car. A familiar tapping shuffle behind her let her know House was following her.

"So, we don't have a patient at the moment but the paperwork is really starting to pile up. You'll have plenty to do to keep you busy."

Cameron stopped at her rental car and rested her hand on the top. "I'm not coming back."

She tensed when she felt him brush against her arm. Leaning in, he looked at her, his body heat and scent assaulting her. Closing her eyes, she fought the familiar tingle of electricity that surged through her whenever he came near.

"You had sex," he remarked, leaning against the car. "Taub? We don't call him mini stud for nothing you know."

"Stop it," she whispered. "Go back inside and leave me alone. I'm going back to Chicago."

His fingers bit into her arm. "Of course you are. You always run away when things get tough."

She tried to pull away but he merely tightened his grip and pulled her closer. "You're a coward," he sneered.

"And you're an ass."

"Maybe. But at least I stick around and face my problems rather than running like a scared little girl."

"Go to hell, House," she snapped, trying to pull free from him.

"You had sex with Chase, didn't you?" he snarled. "You give me a little peck on the cheek but you screw him."

"Let me go, House!"

"You planned to sneak out of here without seeing me, didn't you?"

Tears formed in her eyes. "I came to talk to Chase."

He shifted so that she was trapped between his body and the car. "Where'd you do it? The sleep lab? A supply closet?"

She shook her head. "Why do you care?"

He leaned into her pressing her against the cold car door. "I don't. I just have to deal with him once you've run back to Chicago. I don't really feel like getting punched again."

"If you don't want to get punched then don't provoke him."

He laughed mirthlessly and pressed himself closer to her. She could feel his belt buckle digging into her stomach. She could also feel his erection against her pelvis. Her lips parted as she looked up at him. His hands gripped her shoulders, his cane pressing painfully into her arm, and he stared down at her.

"Where'd you do it?" he asked again, his voice strained.

"In an exam room," she told him defiantly.

He stared at her for several long moments. She felt him shift away from her and averted her eyes, relaxing slightly.

She gasped when his arm snaked around her, lifting her up. She grasped his arms to steady herself as his mouth descended on hers. She heard his cane clatter on the pavement as his right hand tangled in her hair. He kissed her with a hunger that sucked the breath from her. He groaned when she opened her mouth beneath his and slid her tongue into his mouth. Sliding her arms around him, she returned his kiss. His mouth devoured hers as his tongue stroked into her mouth. This was nothing like the other kiss; this one was desperate and intense. Her hands slid into his soft hair, curving around the base of his skull. His hips ground into hers and she felt intense heat pool in the pit of her stomach, radiating downward.

Abruptly, he released her and she staggered against the car. Leaning down, he picked up his cane. He reached out and touched her swollen lips.

"That's a goodbye kiss," he told her.

She leaned against the car and watched him limp back into the hospital.


	2. Stolen Moment

**A/N: So, I decided to continue this. I can't stand how things are going on House right now. BTW, I don't own House. Wish I did, but if wishes were horses, everyone would ride.**

She awoke to find the bed empty. Sitting up, she could see their clothes strewn across the room. House's cane was hooked over the doorknob. Drawing her knees up, she surveyed the room. It wasn't like his bedroom in his apartment. This room was bright and airy; nothing like House. In fact, she could see very little of him here. Pushing the covers back, she got up and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor, slipping it over her head. She flipped her hair out of the collar and opened the bedroom door. She froze with her hand on the doorknob. She could hear House talking to a woman. He assured her that Wilson would be alone and that he was a sound sleeper. What if this woman and Wilson heard them last night? They hadn't exactly been quiet. Warmth spread through her as she thought back to the previous night. She had been at a medical conference in New York and ran into House in the lobby of her hotel; literally ran into him. She had been looking in her purse for her cell phone when she collided with him. He'd made a snarky remark. She'd responded in kind. He had smirked and coerced her into joining him for a drink. One drink led to two, then three and then four until she was pleasantly buzzing from the alcohol. She hadn't been so drunk that she could forget leaning into him and kissing him. He had tasted of scotch and she remembered licking the interior of his mouth. She also remembered his hand snaking up beneath her skirt and brushing against her panties. He had muttered something about this kiss being better than the kiss they had shared in the PPTH parking lot the week before. Moaning into his mouth, she'd had to agree. That kiss had been delivered in anger. Last night's kiss in the hotel bar had been delivered and received with heat and passion.

The drive back to New Jersey was a blur but the elevator ride up to his apartment wasn't. He had pressed her against the back wall of the elevator, kissing her hungrily. She had waited so long to be kissed and touched by him that she had nearly climaxed in the elevator as he kissed and caressed her.

Looking back over her shoulder at the rumpled bed, she listened as the woman left. She heard the toaster pop and the smell of warm bagel tickled her nose. Quietly she made her way out to the kitchen. House stood munching on a bagel, wearing a blue apron and nothing else.

"Morning," he greeted. Holding out the bagel, he asked, "Want some? I can share now. I've grown."

She smiled and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Want some cereal?" he asked, holding up the box.

Shaking her head, she twisted her hands in the hem of the t-shirt.

Tilting his head, he looked at her with amusement. "A little late to be shy. I've seen you naked. Naked and moaning."

Rolling her eyes, she looked away.

"Have you suddenly gone mute?" he asked, tossing the bagel on the counter.

"Last night…" she began.

"Was nice."

"Nice?"

He nodded. "Very nice. We should do it again. I'm free on Thursday."

She stared at him, her mouth opening and closing.

"Oh, relax," he told her, limping toward her. He pulled the apron off and dropped it on the floor. "You never could tell when I was joking. Last night was fantastic and you know it."

Folding her arms, she looked at him with annoyance.

"Come on," he said limping past her. "Oh, and Cameron…"

Turning her head, she looked at him. He stood in the doorway looking at her with desire gleaming in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Lose the shirt. I want you naked and moaning again. You can even scream now that we're alone."

She huffed out a breath and looked around the bright apartment. Should she leave or should she stay? Grasping the hem of his shirt, she pulled it over her head and followed him into his bedroom. When she entered, he was sprawled on the bed. He patted the space beside him. She crawled up to lie beside him.

He began to stroke her skin and kiss her. Within minutes, she was wet, shaking and moaning. When his tongue flicked against her nipple she gasped. His breath fanned over her sensitive skin as he laughed.

"You don't have to worry about someone hearing you," he reminded her.

She gripped his head and arched up against him, moaning loudly. He continued to tease and graze her nipple with his tongue. His hand skimmed down her body to settle between her legs. She cried out at his touch and she felt him smile against her breast. She closed her eyes as he moved away from her briefly. The sound of a condom packet being torn open caused her to open her eyes. Reaching out, she took the condom from him and rolled it on him, kissing him as she did.

Rolling onto his back, he pulled her on top of him and thrust up into her. Pushing herself up, she dug her nails into his chest and moved up and down on him with fast even strokes. Throwing back her head, she shouted his name as she climaxed. She could feel her muscles contracting on him and his fingers digging into the firm muscles of her hips. He groaned and jerked against her. When she collapsed against him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're better than Vicodin," he whispered in her ear. "Definitely better than Ibuprofen."


	3. Choices

**A/N: Still don't own House. DS and Fox do.**

Cameron looked around the apartment and wondered once again if she was insane. Smiling at the realtor, she signed the paperwork that would tie her to this place; to Princeton; to House. Moving back to Princeton had been an impulsive decision on her part. She'd gone to Chicago but had not been able to find a job. Then a position opened up at University Medical Center at Princeton. She applied and was hired. She could still see the satisfied smirk on House's face when she told him. She was left with the sneaking suspicion he had something to do with both her inability to find work in Chicago and her new job in Princeton.

They'd been sleeping together for nearly a month. Keeping her feelings hidden from him was hard. She found herself biting her lip to keep from declaring her love for him. She knew if she did, he would take off and she would never see him again. So, she bit her lip and took what she could get from him. Maybe it was selfish and self-destructive but she didn't care. In those moments when he was inside her and shouting her name, nothing else mattered; in those moments, he belonged to her.

House made his way around her new apartment, picking things up and examining them before putting them back. Cameron sat on the couch and watched him.

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked. "I would have come to get you."

"Told you," he commented, opening a photo album and flipping through it. He grimaced and snapped the album shut, shoving it back on the bookshelf. "I thought I was in my own bed."

Cameron sighed. "Why were you drunk?"

House shrugged and slumped down beside her on the couch. "It was Monday."

"House," she chided.

Leaning forward he rubbed his chin on the head of his cane. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me why you were so drunk you ended up in the neighbor's bed."

"I like rocket ship sheets."

Rolling her eyes in disgust, she stood up and walked into her bedroom. Pulling the band from her hair, she ran her fingers through the long strands. She pulled her scrub top over her head and toed her shoes off.

"My leg hurts," House told her quietly from the doorway. "Ibuprofen wasn't helping and you were working. So, I got drunk. I needed to dull the pain."

Closing her eyes, she balled her fists. She wanted nothing more than to pull him into her arms and take away his pain. Instead, she turned to him, hands on her hips.

"You staying tonight?" she asked with studied nonchalance.

Tilting his head, he looked at her and then laughed softly. Leaning his cane against the wall, he began to undress. She stripped off the rest of her clothes and got into the bed. He stretched out beside her and lightly ran his hand over her stomach. Leaning over her, he looked into her eyes. It took all her willpower to look back at him calmly.

"You've changed," he murmured.

She didn't answer. Pulling his head down, she kissed him. He responded and she arched up against him. Her need for him was overpowering but in moments like this she didn't have to hide it. So, she ran her hands over his back and ass as she kissed him deeply over and over. He moaned and shivered as she touched him. She was learning what he liked and what he didn't. He liked it when she flicked her tongue against his nipples. He didn't like her to touch his scar so she always left it alone. Every other inch of his smooth skin was fair game, though. He moaned when she nipped at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Moving up over him, she straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him. One hand tangled in her hair as the other closed over her right breast. Her fingers danced over his cheeks as her tongue slid against his. Then his hands slid down and gripped her hips, moving her back toward his erection.

"Condom?" he muttered against her mouth.

"I'm on the Pill," she told him. "We don't need one."

He bit her neck and she moaned. Lifting her hips, she took him inside her. As she sank down on him, he closed his eyes and a low growl escaped him. She loved that sound. His hands moved over her, trailing up and down her body. Bracing her hands on his stomach, she began to move.

"Yes," he hissed. His eyes drifted shut and his mouth parted. A look of bliss passed over his face.

She smiled and continued to move with slow, even strokes. His eyes opened, locking with hers, and she saw something flicker in the bright blue depths. Before she could analyze it, she gasped and pleasure flooded through her. Arching backwards, she breathed his name. Then he jerked beneath her and she felt his heat flood her as he moaned her name.

Rolling to lie beside him, she panted and closed her eyes. "Are you staying?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah."

They burrowed beneath the covers and House pressed up against her, sliding his right leg between hers. His hand came to rest on her hip and his breath stirred her hair.

"I expect eggs and bacon for breakfast," he murmured sleepily.

"Of course you do."

Cameron walked into the lobby of PPTH. Ducking her head, she made her way toward the elevators. Luckily it was late and there weren't many people around. When House called her earlier asking her to meet him at his office, her first response had been a firm no. She didn't want to risk seeing Chase. House finally convinced her, mainly by calling her a chicken several times while making clucking noises before finally telling her that Chase was gone so she was safe.

Stepping off the elevator, she saw the light on in House's office. She could see him sitting at his desk, looking at something on his laptop. Slowly she made her way down the hall. The door was open and she entered silently.

"You came," he commented without looking up.

She reached out and twirled his oversized tennis ball.

Leaning back, he looked at her. She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"Say it," he told her softly.

Tilting her head, she looked at him questioningly.

"Say it," he repeated. "I see the way you look at me. It's the way you looked at me before you decided you didn't have feelings for me anymore. You're sneaking around to sleep with me. Which seems to be a thing with you but we can discuss that later." He paused and looked knowingly at her. "I know you, Cameron. There's something you want to say. That's why you bite your lip. Either you want to tell me you love me or you want to tell me that what we're doing is wrong. So say it. Show me that you really have changed as much as I think you have. Stop hiding. Stop running and just say it."

Shaking her head, she pushed her hands into her pockets. She couldn't tell him. He would run if she did. As painful as their relationship was for her, she didn't want it to end.

Standing, he moved to stand in front of her. "Just say it. I won't run."

Swallowing, she looked up at him. How did he always know what she was thinking? His eyes gleamed in the soft light and he reached out to stroke her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

He nodded. His eyes flicked toward hers and then away. He seemed to want to say something but remained silent. Sadness coursed through her. She didn't want to ask him the next, inevitable, question but she had to.

"But you don't love me, do you?"

Sighing, he moved closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating off him.

"I don't know," he told her. His eyes searched hers and she could see that he was being honest.

She nodded and started to turn away. So, this was it. She had gotten a month with him. It was more than she ever expected to have. She flinched when his hand closed over her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "I don't want you to go."

She looked at him in confusion.

"I need time," he told her.

Nodding, she reached out and placed her hand on his chest. Leaning down, he kissed her.

Cuddy stepped off the elevator and stopped short. House stood in his office kissing a blonde. She felt the blood drain out of her face. Cameron. House was kissing Cameron. Her hands clenched and her heart thumped loudly. Turning slowly on her heel, she reached out and pressed the button for the elevator. She looked back over her shoulder and saw House gathering up his things. Cameron leaned against his desk and he smiled at her. Cuddy gasped and turned back to the elevator. The doors slid open and she bolted inside. Cameron was back. She leaned back against the wall of the elevator and closed her eyes. Cameron was back and House was kissing her. Shaking her head, she stood up straight and smoothed her skirt. She drew in a deep breath and decided she didn't care. She didn't.


	4. Moving On

**A/N: Still don't own _House_. I checked but found out DS and FOX own it. This one takes place during the S6 episode _Baggage_. Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. **

Cuddy unlocked the front door of her house and dumped her things on the table in the entry. Cameron was back. The image of House leaning down to kiss her, his hands sliding over her body was seared into Cuddy's mind. Shaking her head, she checked on Rachel. The baby was sleeping soundly so she moved to her room. Lucas was also sound asleep. She prepared for bed and slid in beside him. She set her alarm for five a.m. and tried to sleep. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling. Why had Cameron come back? Her marriage to Chase was over. No one had heard from her since she left. Why was House kissing her? He'd always maintained that he didn't want Cameron. Yet, he'd been kissing her and touching her in a way that let Cuddy know they were sleeping together. There had been an air of intimacy and familiarity between them. Turning her head, she looked at Lucas. He could find out. How could she ask him without rousing his suspicions, though? She could say she had some paperwork that Cameron needed to sign. She could ask Lucas to take it to her. Then she would know where Cameron was and what she was up to.

She'd been asleep about an hour when her alarm went off. With a groan, she shut it off and lay staring at the clock. Lucas stirred beside her and she felt his hand on her hip. He nuzzled her neck.

"Morning," he whispered. "You got home late last night. I didn't think I would beat you home."

"I had some paperwork to finish," she told him.

He nibbled on the back of her neck and she closed her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you," he told her, trailing kisses across her shoulder.

"Do you?"

"Uh huh. Wanna see it?"

She sighed. "Sure."

He rolled away from her and she heard him opening his bedside drawer. Her eyes widened when he placed a black jeweler's box in front of her.

"Open it," he said.

With shaking hands, she opened the box as Lucas leaned across her to turn on the light. A diamond solitaire winked in the soft light.

"Marry me."

She looked over her shoulder at him and saw House's hands curving over Cameron's ass as he kissed her deeply. Looking back down at the ring, she nodded.

"Okay," she told him.

House lay on his back panting. Cameron lay on top of him gasping for air. He ran his hands up her back, tangling his fingers in the damp strands of her hair.

"Sam is moving in with Wilson," he told her.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked down at him. "Does she want you to move out?"

"Wilson does."

Cameron stared at him. "Wilson does?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to move back into your apartment?" she asked.

"Where else would I go?"

She bit her lip and looked down at his chest. Rolling off him, she pulled the covers up over them and curled up on her side.

He leaned over her. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is you want to say but are too afraid to say. You're biting your lip. I know that lip bite."

"You could move in with me."

House lay back and stared up at the ceiling. "I could."

Cameron rolled over and looked at him. "Do you want to?" She tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, still staring at the ceiling.

She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face toward hers. "Yes."

"I'll need to get some things from my place," he told her.

"Want me to come with you?"

He shrugged. "If you want."

She suppressed a smile. "We can go this afternoon."

He nodded. "Okay. Now, go fix me some pancakes. I'm starving."

Cameron shook her head and laughed.

House pulled out his key and looked at the familiar green door. He hadn't been here in a long time. Cameron stood patiently beside him. He shoved the key into the lock and turned the knob. The door opened a fraction before hitting something solid.

House frowned and pushed against the door. He looked up when he heard a familiar voice.

"House! Give me just a second," Alvie said.

House could hear something heavy scraping across the floor. Cameron looked at him questioningly.

"I want to apologize in advance for what you are about to see," he told her quietly.

The door swung open and Alvie jumped back, waving a paint roller around.

"Come in! Come in! Who's the pretty lady? I'm Alvie. House and I were roomies at Mayfield," Alvie said, holding out his hand to Cameron. Cameron smiled and shook his hand.

"Allison Cameron. Nice to meet you, Alvie," she responded.

House rolled his eyes as he moved into the apartment. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Alvie bounced around them. "I went back to the old neighborhood after I left Mayfield but Immigration was looking for me so I came to see my old buddy House. You really should lock your bathroom window."

"Thanks for the information," House replied dryly. "Why are you here?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," Alvie told him.

House sighed and looked at the partially painted walls. Cameron lightly touched his arm. "I'll go get your clothes. Is there anything else you need from your room?" she asked.

"My books," he told her.

She nodded and made her way down the hallway to his bedroom.

"House, you dog, you!" Alvie crowed. "She your girlfriend? Cause she is hot!"

House lifted the drop cloth covering his piano. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend. You can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Are you moving back in?"

"No."

"You moving in with Hottie Allison?"

"Shut up, Alvie."

Alvie put down the roller. "I got nowhere else to go."

House looked down the hallway. Cameron was still in the bedroom. "Fine. You can stay but only until you find a place of your own. Two weeks tops."

"Thanks, House. You're a good friend, man."

House snorted softly. "Tell that to Wilson," he muttered.

House entered Cuddy's office the next day. She looked up from the paperwork on her desk and dropped her left hand into her lap.

"What do you want, House? Have you found out what's wrong with your patient?" she asked.

"I need to change my address and no."

Cuddy looked at him in surprise. "Are you and Wilson moving again?"

"Nope. Just me. Sam is moving in and I am moving out."

Cuddy nodded. "Are you moving back to your old apartment?"

"Nope."

Cuddy stared at him. "Did you find a new place?"

"Yep."

Cuddy sighed in frustration. "Just say what you came in to say, House. I'm busy."

"I'm moving in with Cameron."

Everything stopped for a moment and Cuddy felt her heart lurch in her chest.

"She's in Chicago," Cuddy finally managed to say. "Are you moving to Chicago?"

"Nope. She's here in Princeton. Been here a while."

Cuddy nodded. Her eyes darted to the cappuccino machine House had given her. She swallowed and placed her left hand on top of the papers on her desk. Her engagement ring winked in the early afternoon light. She saw House look down at it then back up at her.

"It looks like congratulations are in order," he remarked.

She searched his face for some sign that her engagement bothered him. He stared back at her impassively.

"He asked me this morning."

"Mazel tov."

"Thanks," she told him, turning her attention back to the papers on her desk. "Just give your new address to my assistant and she'll make sure the changes are made."

"Will do, boss."

Once House left, Cuddy leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She felt rage and sorrow boiling up inside her. She didn't want to care that House was moving on. She didn't want to. But she did.


	5. Trauma

**A/N: Contains spoilers for _Help Me_. If you don't want to be spoiled, stop reading. Again, thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Oh, and I don't own _House_. Also, a special shout out to my wonderful beta, sam_doc. Thanks, honey!**

Cameron opened the door of her apartment and stopped short. Closing her eyes, she shook her head. All her furniture was gone. She looked around at the empty packing boxes and sighed. She made her way into the living room and stood in front of the black leather sofa. House sat slumped on it, an old book balanced on his knee. She noticed that he was gripping his right thigh.

"Wow," she said dropping her bag on the coffee table. "You've been busy." Putting her hands on her hips, she tilted her head and looked at him. "I guess this will teach me to work a double shift." When he didn't look up, she folded her arms across her chest. "When I invited you to move in, I didn't mean for you to move me out."

"Cuddy's engaged to Lucas," he muttered. He rubbed his thigh and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch.

Cameron moved to sit beside him. Taking the book from his knee, she looked at the cover. "Dr. Ernest Cuddy?" she asked.

"Cuddy's great-grandfather. I've had it for years. Been saving it for a special occasion. Guess impending nuptials qualify." Grabbing the book from her, he sat up and leaned forward. "I'm an idiot."

"Why?" she asked.

"She's moving on. Wilson is moving on. I feel like I'm stuck. Why can't I be happy?"

"I don't know," Cameron said softly. His words were like arrows piercing her heart. Standing, she clasped her hands together so he wouldn't see how badly they were shaking. "I'm going to shower and change. Why don't you order something for dinner?"

Tears blurred her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom. She carefully shut the door and leaned against it. Gasping, she tried to hold back her sobs. Moving quickly, she turned on the water and stripped her clothes off. She stepped into the shower and sank to the floor. The hot water beat down on her as sobs shook her. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. Resting her head on her knees, she let the water wash over her. How could she have been so blind? He didn't love her. He would never love her.

The shower door opened and House stepped in. "Scooch," he said, nudging her foot with his toe.

"No," she sniffed.

House groaned and sank down on the floor in front of her. Reaching out, he tilted her head up. "If you had taken a moment to look around, you would have seen that I only got rid of the furniture that you obviously didn't buy. All your stuff is still here. I'm an ass but I'm not an idiot."

"Go away, House," she sobbed. Pushing his hand away, she dropped her head back on her knees. No matter how hard she tried to control her sobs, they still escaped her. She curled her fingers into fists and willed herself to stop crying.

"You're not upset about the furniture, are you?" he asked quietly.

She lifted her head and glared at him. "Wow, nothing gets past you, does it?"

Reaching up, he grabbed her shampoo bottle and flipped the top open. She watched him through narrowed eyes as he squirted shampoo into his hand. He slid backward until his back rested against the wall of the shower and hooked his other arm around her legs, pulling her forward. Rubbing his hands together, he worked the shampoo into lather and then threaded his fingers through the wet strands of her hair. His fingers rhythmically massaged her scalp and her sobs lessened.

"I'm an insensitive ass. You know this better than anyone. I see Wilson with Sam and Cuddy with Lucas and it all seems so effortless for them. I want a relationship that is easy. Being with you is not easy. I've had to hide the fact that we're together. I couldn't even tell Wilson. Not that he would care." He paused and pushed her back beneath the spray. Once all the shampoo was rinsed from her hair, he pulled her onto his lap. He traced a pattern on the swell of her left breast. "I have always suspected that I could be happy with you. I just don't think I deserve to be. You do, though. You deserve someone better than me."

"You're an idiot," Cameron sighed. "I tried so hard to get over you. I married Chase, for God's sake. But if you want Cuddy that is something I can't deal with. I won't."

House slid his hand up to tangle in the wet strands at the base of her skull. "I've always wanted what I couldn't have. I've always pursued the things I knew would make me miserable. A relationship with Cuddy looks good on paper but I don't know if I could be happy with her."

"Do you need to find out?" she asked resignation tingeing her words.

"If we were going to have a relationship, I think it would have happened by now."

"Do you want a relationship with her?" Cameron asked.

"I thought I was in a relationship with you."

Silence stretched between them. House massaged the back of her neck.

"Unless you're just using me for sex," he said with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Though I could learn to be okay with being your boy toy."

Cameron shook her head and sighed. "You're evading."

"If I wanted to be in a relationship with Cuddy, I'd be in a relationship with Cuddy," he told her.

"And if she decides she wants a relationship with you?" she persisted.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

"At least you're honest." She stood up and turned off the water. Holding out her hand, she helped him up. "What now?"

He looked down at her. "Do you want me to move out?" he asked.

"No. I'm not going to abandon you," she told him. "I love you. I can't turn my back on you."

The disaster scene spread out before her. People were screaming and crying. Workers rushed around trying to move debris. Cameron drew in a deep breath and began to triage the victims.

Several hours passed and she was assessing the wounds of a young man when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw House. He was covered in dirt and looked exhausted.

"Need you," he said.

"House, I can't-" she began.

"I need you!" he shouted. "Let someone else deal with this. I need you!"

"Okay," she told him. She signaled to another doctor and explained that she was needed somewhere else. The other doctor nodded and Cameron followed House.

"There was a woman trapped in the rubble. We had to amputate her leg. They're putting her in an ambulance. I need you to ride back to Princeton Plainsboro with me. You have experience dealing with trauma victims," he told her as they made their way toward the edge of the disaster site.

"Okay."

Cuddy stood in the shadows watching House climb into the back of an ambulance with Cameron. Cuddy had been the one to help House with the woman trapped in the rubble. Cuddy had been the one to convince him to amputate the woman's leg to free her. Cuddy should have been the one to go back to the hospital with them. Instead, House had walked away without a word. Now Cameron was the one going with him.

Their apartment was dark and quiet when they entered. Cameron couldn't remember a time when she had been more exhausted. House's patient had died before they could get her to the hospital. The trauma to her body had been too severe.

Cameron followed him into the bedroom. Slowly she stripped off her clothes and went into the bathroom. All she wanted to do was wash away the dirt and dust. She turned on the water and stepped in under the hot spray. House stepped in and she made room for him. He stared sightlessly ahead. Cameron lathered her hands with his favorite soap and gently washed all the dirt and grime from him. Standing on tiptoe she washed his hair. He didn't seem to be aware of her, simply stood staring straight ahead. She quickly washed herself and shut off the water. Taking his hand, she led him out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She dried him and then dried herself. Taking his hand again, she led him into their bedroom. She helped him put on clean pajama pants and a clean t-shirt. She put her pajamas on and got him settled in the bed. His silence was unnerving. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Cameron lay beside him watching him.

"I did everything right and she still died," he said softly. "Everything. And she died."

Cameron wanted to tell him that the woman's injuries had been too severe; that nothing could have saved her. She knew him well enough to keep quiet, though. So she lay quietly beside him.

"She should be alive," House said.

Cameron moved closer to him. Her shoulder and hip touched him. He reached out and pulled her on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in the curve of her neck and cried.


	6. Abandonment Issues

**A/N: This takes place right after the crane disaster in _Help Me_. Thank you to all who are reading this and to those of you who reviewed. I appreciate you all. :D**

Cuddy was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Silently, she entered her dark quiet house. Dropping her keys on the entry table, she put her hand on the small of her back, trying to alleviate the pain that gathered there. She walked past the living room and saw Lucas sitting in a chair, obviously waiting for her.

"Hey," he said softly as she entered the room.

"Hey."

"I heard what happened. You okay?"

She shook her head and sank down on the couch. Lucas watched her closely but made no move to join her.

"You don't want to marry me, do you?" he asked.

Cuddy looked at him in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

He inclined his head and looked away. "The way you accepted. I know you aren't like most women but I have to admit, I expected you to be at least a little happy about the prospect of marrying me. You've been closed off since I asked you. This admittedly was just yesterday morning, but still."

"How many people are fooled by your ingenuousness?" she asked with a small smile.

"Nearly everyone," he told her. "Well, everyone except you and House. Most people see someone like me and automatically think I'm a little slow; dimwitted. You saw through that. So did House."

Cuddy looked away from him. "I never should have said yes."

"Actually, you didn't say yes. You said okay. That's when I knew I was in trouble. The fact that you put the ring on, got up, got dressed and went to work sort of sealed it for me."

Tears formed in Cuddy's eyes and she stood up. Reaching into the pocket of her scrubs, she pulled out the ring. Moving to stand in front of him, she held it out. He shook his head and stood up.

"You keep it," he told her. He looked at her and sighed. "I packed up my things. Tell House he'll need to find someone else to do his spying for him."

Cuddy's fingers curled around the ring and she watched as he walked away. She waited for the flood of tears and the misery to wash over her. Instead she felt nothing but relief.

It felt strange to Cuddy to go back to work after the events of the night before. She'd learned a long time ago, though, that life went on no matter what. Just because she had spent most of the night at a disaster site and ended a relationship didn't mean that everything came to a screeching halt. She was still the administrator of the hospital. There were still problems to be solved, forms to be signed, and employees to deal with.

She looked up as House limped across her office and tossed a piece of paper on her desk. Reaching out, she picked it up and read over it.

"I want Cameron back on my team," he told her.

Cuddy put the paper down and rubbed her forehead. "No."

House gestured to the paper. "Thirteen quit. I want Cameron."

Cuddy slammed her hand down on her desk. "If Cameron wanted to work for you, she would still be here, wouldn't she? She wouldn't have left in the first place. So, hire someone else. And don't pull a stunt like you did last time. I'm done with your games and theatrics, House."

"You aren't wearing your ring," House commented, gazing at her with narrowed eyes.

"Go pull some applications, interview people, and hire someone to replace Doctor Hadley."

"I want Cameron."

"Well, guess what, House? You can't have her. She has a job. She isn't coming back. Deal with it and get out."

House nodded. "I'll go to the board."

He turned to leave and Cuddy tried control the rising tide of anger that threatened to overwhelm her. "No, you will not go to the board. You are not hiring Cameron. That is final."

House slowly turned and looked at her. Slowly, he limped back to stand in front of her desk. His eyes never wavered from hers.

"I need her," he said softly.

"Why?" Cuddy whispered. "Why her? Why not me?"

She felt pinned and vulnerable beneath his unwavering stare.

"Because she didn't abandon me."

Cuddy gasped softly. His eyes continued to bore into her. Finally, she dropped her gaze.

"You're making a huge mistake," she told him. "Cameron coming back will tear your team apart."

House turned without another word and left her office. Taking a deep breath, she went back to work.

Doctor Richard Robillaird smiled at Cameron at she entered his office. She found herself smiling back. He was a good administrator, friendly but professional and she liked working for him.

"Good morning, Doctor Cameron," he greeted. He waited until she was seated before continuing. "First, let me say thank you for going to Trenton to help with the victims of the crane collapse. Doctor House called to tell me how much he appreciated your help with one of the patients he worked with.

Cameron looked at him in surprise. "He did?"

"Mmmm, yes. Said your help was invaluable."

"I'm glad I was able to help."

Robillaird nodded and leaned back, folding his hands across his ample stomach. "I have to say, I was so excited to see your resume come across my desk. I've wanted to start up a Diagnostics department for a long time. I was waiting for the perfect person to run it before I went to the Board of Directors. I got their approval yesterday to start one with you as the head, if you're interested. You learned from the best diagnostician in the country and you have already proven yourself in the short time you've worked here. Are you interested?"

Cameron could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Yes, I am very interested."

"Good," Robillaird told her. "Then let me show you to your new office."

He stood and made his way to the door. Cameron rose and followed him.

Later that afternoon, House was sitting in his office staring sightlessly at nothing in particular. In his mind's eye, he could see Hanna trapped beneath all the rubble. He could still hear himself convincing her to let him amputate her leg. The sound of the saw still buzzed in his ears along with her anguished screams. Most of all he could hear the most monotonous sound of the monitor once she flat lined. He could also see Cameron's anguished face as she stared at the monitor in the ambulance. Strangely, he had been unable to hear Hanna's husband's broken sobs as he held her hand.

His cell phone rang but he ignored it. In the other office, he heard Foreman, Taub and Chase talking. He ignored them. Leaning back, he closed his eyes. He could see again Hanna's face as she drew in her last breath. His eyes snapped open and he got up, grabbing his cane.

Cameron looked around her spacious new office. It was empty at the moment but Robillaird had informed her that she could order new furniture. She thought about House's offices. They reflected his personality. She wanted her office to do the same for her.

The thought of House brought memories of the previous night flooding back. Suddenly, furnishing her new office didn't seem so important. With one last look around, she left her new office and headed back down to the ER.

As she pushed through the large double doors, she heard House's angry voice.

"Just tell me where she is, you moron!" he shouted at one of the nurses.

"I told you that she's in a meeting," the young nurse told him firmly.

Cameron quickly moved forward and grabbed House's arm. He stiffened and turned toward her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled.

She pulled him toward the exit and out into the ambulance bay.

"I was meeting with my boss," she told him once they were outside.

"About what?" he asked sullenly.

Cameron drew in a deep breath. He was obviously in pain and she knew she needed to stay calm. "He asked me to head up the diagnostics department," she told him.

"University Medical doesn't have a diagnostics department."

She sat down on a low wall and looked at him. "They do now," she told him.

Slowly, he limped over to sit beside her. "Did you accept?"

"Yes."

He tapped his cane on the hard pavement. "Thirteen quit. I wanted you to come back."

Cameron closed her eyes. A soft sigh escaped her and she placed her hand on his knee. Opening her eyes, she looked at him. "I can't come back to work for you."

"I'll get Cuddy to match whatever they're paying you here."

"No, House."

"I need you," he whispered. He lowered his head and gripped his cane.

"I'm not going anywhere but I can't come back to work for you."

"I'll fire Chase."

Cameron shook her head and stood up. Moving to stand in front of him, she nudged his knees apart. He spread his legs and pulled her into his arms. Burying his face in her stomach, his arms gripped her as his cane clattered to the ground. She stroked his hair.

"I'm not going anywhere," she repeated.


	7. Persuasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own _House_. This takes place after _Help Me _the S6 finale_._**

Cameron dropped her keys as she tried to unlock the front door of the apartment she shared with House. Her entire day had been spent ordering furniture and supplies for her new office. Then she worked a shift in the ER. Now it was after midnight and she was exhausted.

As she bent to pick up her keys, the door swung open and she looked up at House. He loomed over her, watching her intently as she shifted her bag and tried to shove her keys in it.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a low voice.

"Working," she told him as she brushed past him to enter the apartment.

He followed close on her heels and his hand curved around her arm. Spinning her around, his mouth found hers. Her breath left her as he licked her bottom lip. Opening her mouth, she sighed as his tongue rubbed against hers. Pulling back briefly, he pulled her scrub top over her head. His mouth touched hers gently as his hands slid around her back and his fingers worked her bra loose. She moaned into his mouth when his warm hands closed over her breasts.

"I need you," he muttered against her mouth.

Taking her hand, he led her into their bedroom. He turned on the light beside the bed and golden light diffused the room. He untied her scrub pants and slid them down her legs as she toed off her shoes. As he pulled her pants off, he peeled her socks off and tossed them to one side. He pushed her back on the bed and stripped his clothes off. As he lay beside her, she ran her hands over the smooth muscles of his chest and stomach. He dropped feather light kisses on her neck and shoulders. When his mouth brushed against her left nipple, she moaned softly. His tongue swirled over the tight peak and desire stabbed through her. She shivered as his hands skimmed over her ribs and settled on her hips. His beard scraped against the sensitive skin of her breasts and she shuddered. When his fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties, she lifted her hips. Slowly, his fingers scraped down her legs as he pulled her panties off. The feel of his skin grazing hers caused a flood of wetness between her legs. Reaching out for him, she ran her hands down his arms. He gently pushed her hands away.

"I need to do this for you," he muttered. He pressed against her and kissed her. The feel of his lips moving against hers, his hands skimming her body, made her hot and cold and shaky. Desire sang along her nerves making her sweat and shiver. He'd never been so gentle or taken so much time to get her aroused. Her need for him was overwhelming.

"I love you," she gasped.

He moved up over her and looked into her eyes. "Say it again."

"I love you."

He moved over her so that his weight pressed her deep into the mattress. Threading his fingers through her long hair, he kissed her slowly and deeply. Her heart hammered in her chest and her breath shuddered in her throat. She ran her fingers up the curve of his spine and back down again. Spreading her legs wide, she dug her fingers into the firm muscles of his ass, trying to push him inside her. He rolled over and pulled her leg over his hip. He broke their kiss and pulled back slightly.

"Look at me," he commanded.

She forced her eyes open and looked into his brilliant blue eyes. Holding her gaze, he thrust slowly into her. She noticed that he was drenched in sweat, flushed, and breathing erratically. Placing her hand over his heart, she could feel it hammering beneath her palm. As he pushed deeply into her, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His lips parted and he moaned her name. Not Cameron, but Allison. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked her hips against his.

"Yes, Allison, yes," he sighed.

Winding his fingers in her hair, he pulled her close and kissed her. He began to thrust against her and their kisses became more frenzied. She clawed at him as she felt the tension build.

"Greg!" she gasped as pleasure exploded over her. He held her as she writhed and moaned, her muscles contracting on him. As the aftershocks shuddered through her, he jerked against her and shouted her name. She could feel his wet heat flooding her. His fingers dug into her back and he buried his face in her neck. Finally, he relaxed against her and she lay limp and drowsy in his arms.

"Say it again," he murmured.

"I love you," she responded drowsily.

"Say my name."

She laughed softly. "I love you, Greg."

He kissed her. "Come work for me, Allison."

She shook her head and smoothed her fingers across his mouth. "I can't."

"I told you, I'll fire Chase."

"Chase isn't the problem."

"Then I'll go to the board and get them to make you my assistant department head."

"That's Foreman's job," she reminded him. Reaching down, she pulled the covers over them. House leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I'll fire Foreman," he told her.

"House," she sighed.

He gently placed his finger over her lips. "I don't want to be House to you anymore."

She kissed his finger. "Okay, Greg," she said. "You know why I can't come back and work for you."

"No," he said stubbornly. "I need you. You're smart. You keep me in line. I need you."

Moving closer to him, she tucked her head beneath his chin. He trailed his fingers up and down her back.

"Our relationship won't survive if I come to work for you. I can't be your subordinate again. I can't go backwards. I just can't."

"I need you," he told her softly.

"I'll be here for you. But I won't work for you. I can't."

"I'll have to hire somebody," he said, a note of petulance in his voice.

Cameron smiled. "Get Wilson to help you."

"He's too busy with the evil bitch ex-wife."

"You can do this," she assured him.

"I don't wanna."

She wrapped her leg around him and pulled him closer. "You can do this," she repeated.

"I'll have to hire a woman," he told her.

"I know."

"You don't care?"

Pulling back, she looked into his eyes. "I trust you."

He rolled his eyes and made a face. "Well, that takes all the fun out of it."

Cameron laughed. "I know."

"You're really not going to come back, are you?" he asked, all traces of teasing gone.

"No."

He sighed. "Will you bring me a Ruben from that deli I like?"

She settled against him. "Yes."

"And you'll have lunch with me?"

She hesitated. She knew what it meant for her to come see him at PPTH. He was planning on making their relationship public.

"Yes," she finally answered. "I'll come have lunch with you."

"Don't forget the chips and root beer," he murmured sleepily.

"I won't," she laughed.

"And wear that grey dress. You look hot in that dress."

"Go to sleep, Greg."


	8. Out In The Open

**Disclaimer: I don't own _House_. I just like to play a bit with the characters.**

Cuddy stopped at the reception desk in the lobby of PPTH and signed several forms left for her. As she looked up, she saw Cameron enter carrying a white bag and drinks container with two drinks in it. She wore a simple gray sleeveless shift that emphasized her slender figure. Her long blond hair was wound into a neat knot and she wore a simple string of pearls and delicate pearl earrings. She looked calm, cool and professional. Cuddy glanced down at her own cleavage baring top and skin tight skirt. Grabbing a patient file, she rushed to catch up with Cameron at the elevators.

"Cameron," she greeted as she came to a stop beside the younger woman. Smoothing her hair, she looked up at the display above the elevators.

"Hi, Lisa," Cameron said.

The elevator door slid open and they stepped in once the car emptied. Cameron pushed the button for the fourth floor.

"Going to see Chase?" Cuddy asked.

Cameron kept her eyes on the doors of the elevator. "No, I'm bringing Greg lunch."

"Does House know you're coming?"

The doors slid open and Cameron slid a glance at Cuddy. "Of course he does."

Cuddy watched as Cameron walked confidently toward House's office. Gripping the file, she followed her. She stopped in the doorway as she saw House smile at Cameron and grab the drink container from her before pulling her against him and kissing her briefly. She turned to look at House's team. She saw Chase look away from the couple. Foreman and Taub stared at them in surprise.

House released Cameron and dropped the drinks on the table. "Go do an MRI and then come back and tell me I was right," he told his team.

"Cameron, what are you doing here?" Foreman asked.

"I moved back and I'm heading up the new Diagnostics department at University Medical."

"University Medical doesn't have a diagnostics department," Taub informed her.

"That's why she used the adjective _new_," House drawled. He picked up his cup and slurped noisily. "MRI? Now?"

Chase rose slowly and came to stand in front of Cameron. "Are you with him now?"

Cameron nodded. "We're living together."

Chase nodded and left the office. Taub followed. Foreman looked at Cameron.

"You're heading up a Diagnostics department?" he asked.

"Any chance I could get an MRI result on the dying patient?" House asked.

Foreman looked at Cameron and ignored House. "How did you end up running a Diagnostics department?" he asked her.

"She was the most qualified person for the job, you idiot," House sneered. "Robillaird was waiting for someone with her brains and experience to come along. Now, will you go do an MRI on the patient? Pretty please? With cherries on top?" Sarcasm dripped off every syllable.

"Congratulations," Foreman muttered as he left.

"You need something, boss?" House asked without turning around.

Cuddy strode into the office and threw the file she was holding down on the table. "Lab results for your patient." She turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Cameron ate her sandwich and watched House. He was frowning and rubbing his right leg. His sandwich lay on the table. He had barely touched it.

"How bad is the pain?" she asked softly.

He closed his eyes briefly and then looked at her. The anguish in his bright blue eyes tore at her.

"It's bad," he told her. "Normally I could take a Vicodin or twelve and feel better. Ibuprofen barely touches this pain."

"What can I do to help?"

"Massage sometimes helps," he muttered.

She stood up. "Come on," she told him, inclining her head toward his office. "You can sit in your lounge chair and put your feet up."

Pushing himself up, he gripped the edge of the table and drew in a sharp breath. Cameron waited to see if he wanted help. He straightened and grabbed his cane. She moved to stand close to him and he put his arm across her shoulders. Sliding her arm around his waist, she supported his weight as they made their way to his office.

As he settled in his chair, she closed the blinds. He grinned at her.

"People will think we're in here having wild sex," he teased.

"You wish," she smirked as she sat down on the footstool.

Reaching out, she placed her hands on his thigh and began to gently manipulate the knotted muscles on either side of his scar.

"Tell me if I hurt you," she said.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"You won't hurt me," he assured her.

* * *

Cuddy took several deep breaths before opening the door to Wilson's office. He looked up when she entered.

"Cameron's back, she and House are living together and she's heading up the new Diagnostics department at University Medical," she informed him.

"I heard," Wilson replied. "Not about her living with House but I knew she was back and heading up the new department."

"How did you know?"

"I do have other friends," he commented drily. "Some of whom work at University Medical and can't say enough nice things about Allison Cameron."

"Why is she back?" Cuddy asked, sinking into one of the chairs in front of his desk. "She went to Chicago. Why isn't she working in Chicago?"

Wilson put his pen down and squeezed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He drew in a deep breath, dropped his hand and looked at Cuddy. "Why do you care? She isn't working here," he said. "House made it impossible for her to get a job in Chicago. He didn't want her to leave. You know how he is."

"I broke up with Lucas," she informed him.

Wilson looked at her in surprise. "Wow. What made you change your mind?"

Cuddy looked down at her hands. "I want to see if House and I can have a relationship. We've been circling around each other for years. I never should have started anything with Lucas. I should have waited for House."

"Didn't you just say he's living with Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"She left! I stayed and dealt with all his insanity. She left."

"And House made sure she had to come back."

"What is it about her?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask House," Wilson told her looking back down at his paperwork.

Cuddy knew a polite dismissal when she saw one. Pushing herself up from the chair, she left. As she left Wilson's office, she looked down the hallway into the Diagnostic's office. The conference room was empty and the blinds were drawn in House's office. She started to turn toward the elevators but found herself moving toward House's office. The handle of the door felt cold beneath her palm. Pulling it open, she strode into the dimly lit room. House lay sprawled in his lounge chair and Cameron sat on the foot stool massaging his right thigh.

"What?" House growled.

"I want the MRI results when you get them," she told him, staring at Cameron as she massaged his thigh.

"That all?"

"Don't forget you have clinic duty this afternoon," she informed him.

"I'll send Chase."

"No, you won't. Be in the clinic at two o'clock. If you send Chase, I'll come find you."

House waved his hand and closed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Cuddy stood a few minutes more watching them. Cameron continued to massage his thigh and Cuddy finally turned on her heel and left when House let out a soft moan.

* * *

Cameron watched Cuddy's stiff back as she left the office. She continued to knead the muscles surrounding House's scar.

"Maybe I should go," she said softly.

"No," House sighed. "Stay." He opened one eye. "Unless you need to get back."

"People would be shocked to find out that you're really very considerate and kind, you know," she teased.

"Pah, they'd never believe you," he responded with a grin. "Everyone probably thinks you've gone off the deep end. I'm sure none of them understand why you're with an insufferable ass like me."

She smiled and slid her hand along the inside of his thigh. "Well, they don't know you like I do or they'd understand."

House shifted so that she could run her hand further up the inside of his thigh. His head lolled back against the chair and his eyes drifted shut again. "Now, that feels good," he told her.

She laughed softly and resumed massaging his thigh. Finally, she felt the muscles relax beneath her fingers and House sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She glanced at her watch. "I should go. It's after one and I need to get back."

"Are you working a shift in the ER tonight?" he asked, sitting up and swinging his legs down.

"No," she told him. "I should be home about six thirty."

"I'll fix dinner," he told her, running his hand beneath the hem of her dress.

Cameron felt her pulse quicken as his hand rubbed against her thigh. "Sounds good," she whispered.

House slid his hand out from beneath her dress and gently grabbed her legs, pulling her close to him. He leaned forward and kissed her, his lips teasing hers. Her mouth opened beneath his and her tongue tangled with his. His lips slanted across hers and he sucked her lower lip into his mouth.

The blinds rattled and she pulled away from him, standing and smoothing down her dress. She turned her head and saw Chase standing in the doorway.

"The blinds were closed for a reason," House snarled.

Chase stared at Cameron. She looked away, walked over to House's desk and picked up her purse.

"You better have a damn good reason for coming in here," House told Chase, annoyance sharpening his voice.

"The MRI showed no lesions," Chase said sullenly. "It's not MS." His eyes bored into Cameron's back. She straightened her spine and turned to meet his accusing glare head-on.

House stood and limped over to her. He kissed her lightly and smiled down at her. "I'll fix pasta salad for dinner tonight and we can eat out on the terrace," he told her.

She nodded and moved past him toward the door. "Bye, Robert," she said softly as she walked past Chase.

He didn't respond and she slipped through the blinds and out the door. As she walked toward the elevators, she could hear House yelling at Chase.


	9. The Art Of Deception

**A/N: This one focuses on the lies House and Cameron tell each other and themselves. Thank you to all who have favorited this, put it on your alert, read or reviewed. I appreciate each and every one of you. :D **

**Last time I checked, I still didn't own _House_.**

Cameron stretched out on the couch and put her head on House's left thigh. Norm Abrams droned about wood on the television. Her eyes drifted shut as House's fingers burrowed into her hair and began to massage her scalp. They'd eaten a delicious dinner on the small terrace and watched the summer sun set. They'd talked about the interviews she would be conducting over the next few days. House had been funny and snarky about the candidates. Cameron had laughed until she was breathless. They'd then cleaned up together and settled on the couch. House sat with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Cameron had finally given in to her exhaustion and lay down with her head in his lap.

His fingers moved in slow circles over her scalp and she felt herself begin to relax completely. She was on the verge of sleep when the doorbell rang. House's hand stilled for a moment and then he resumed his gentle massage.

"Maybe they'll go away if we ignore them," he said softly.

The bell rang again and Cameron groaned. "They aren't going away," she complained as the doorbell chimed again. She sat up and started to stand. House put his hand on her arm.

"I'll deal with whoever has the nerve to interrupt Norm and the possibility of him losing a finger," he told her. Grabbing his cane, he stood up and made his way to the front door. Cameron lay back down and closed her eyes.

"What?" she heard House growl once he opened the door. "What do you want, Cuddy? My team is dealing with my patient and the clinic is closed."

Cameron tensed but remained where she was.

"I want to talk to you," Cuddy said quietly. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Nope."

"Please House," she pleaded.

"Why?"

Cameron held her breath. She had a sinking feeling she knew what was coming.

"I want to talk to you. About us."

Cameron felt her stomach twist painfully.

House laughed mirthlessly. "You had your chance and you chose Lucas. Not my problem you changed your mind. I'm spoken for now. This ship has sailed."

"You're an ass," Cuddy spat. "I don't know what possessed me to think I could talk to you."

"Me either," House said and slammed the door.

Cameron sat up slowly. House slumped down on the couch and leaned his cane against the arm.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Maybe you should have talked to her."

"She had her chance. More than once, in fact."

"Do you want her?"

"Nope."

Cameron sat back and stared at the television.

"How did you meet her?" she asked. "I know you went to college together."

"We had a class together," House said without taking his eyes from the television. "She was hot so I tracked her down at a party. One thing led to another and then I got expelled. Now I work for her. End of story."

Cameron knew that wasn't the end of the story but she didn't push. She got up and looked down at him.

"I'm going to shower and then go to bed," she told him.

He nodded and continued to watch Norm Abrams cut wood.

She stopped in their bedroom and got clean underwear and her pajamas. As she went into the bathroom, she looked out into the living room again. House sat on the couch with his head bowed, rubbing his leg. Closing the bathroom door, she leaned against it. The thing she feared seemed to be happening. Cuddy was available and wanted a relationship with House. They had a long history. Cameron wondered how long it would be before he gave in and went to Cuddy. Pushing away from the door, she stripped off her clothes and left them in a messy pile on the floor. She piled her hair on top of her head and secured it with a clip. Reaching into the shower, she turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. When it was hot enough, she stepped beneath the stinging spray. She let the water wash over her as she tried not to think about House or Cuddy. She grabbed her body wash and squirted some on to a wash cloth and began to bathe herself.

"You got room in there for me?" House asked as he opened the shower door and stepped in with her.

Cameron shrugged and moved to allow him to get under the spray. He stood with the water streaming over him and watched her.

"I'm not going to leave you for Cuddy," he told her. "You know, in case you were worrying about that."

"I wasn't."

"Uh huh."

He grabbed the body wash and flipped the top open. Holding it under his nose, he inhaled deeply. He squirted a generous amount into his hand and then began to rub it across his broad chest.

"I'm surprised no one picked up on the fact that I smell like you," he commented stroking the lather over his biceps.

Cameron watched his hands as he washed himself. She felt desire stab at her. Her eyes flicked up to his and she saw the knowing glint. She threw her washcloth at him.

"You're a jerk," she laughed.

He flicked some lather at her.

"Very mature," she commented drily.

"You know you want me," he taunted. "You could cut glass with your nipples right now."

"You want me," she responded with a smirk. Glancing down, she stared pointedly at his erection.

"You're wet and naked in the shower. I'm only human."

She laughed and opened the shower door.

"Hey! Get back here, woman! I only got in here to get groped and do some groping."

Cameron shook her head and gently closed the shower door. Silent laughter shook her shoulders. House shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Cameron squealed when he bit her shoulder.

"Get in the bed," he growled.

"I'm not finished," she told him reaching for her body lotion. As she began to rub the fragrant lotion over her damp body, she noticed House watching her intently. Desire shone in his eyes and she hid a smile. She took her time, slowly massaging the lotion into her skin. When she finished, she pulled on her panties and turned to the mirror. She could see House over her shoulder watching her. She cleaned and moisturized her face and then brushed her teeth. Finally, she pulled the clip from her hair, shaking out the long strands. Her eyes met House's in the mirror and she picked up her pajama tank and pulled it over her head. House pulled it off her and turned her so she was facing him.

"You like torturing me, don't you?" he asked huskily.

"You like torturing me," she countered.

He pulled back and looked at her. "I'm not going to leave you."

She shook her head. "You can't promise that, Greg. I love you but you don't love me. How long can this last? At some point you will move on to someone else. I know that. I want to accept that. I do."

House dropped his hands and walked into the bedroom. Cameron picked up her pajama top and pulled it on, then pulled on her pajama pants. She turned off the bathroom light and went into the bedroom. House was pulling on pajama pants. She got into bed and watched him pull a faded t-shirt over his head. He got into bed and rolled onto his side, facing away from her.

"Please talk to me," she said quietly.

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "What do you want me to say? Right now, I have no plans to leave you. I like living with you; being with you. But you're right. Neither of us can promise not to leave. You could get tired of dealing with me and go off with some great guy who appreciates you. You wouldn't be the first."

Cameron moved closer to him. She wanted to tell him that she would never willingly leave him but her fear stopped her. "Right now, _I_ have no plans to leave to _you_. I love you."

"Sure, you say that now. But you'll get tired of me leaving the toilet seat up or eating in front of the TV and leave."

She moved closer to him. She wanted to tell him of her jealousy and insecurities. She wanted to tell him that her greatest fear was that he would leave her for Cuddy. Instead, she leaned over and kissed him. Within minutes, they were both naked and House was moaning as he pumped in and out of her. She watched as he tensed and closed his eyes. He shuddered and jerked, shouting her name as he climaxed. When he collapsed on top of her, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

Cameron smiled at the nurses as she walked toward her office. Opening her door, she stopped short. Her smile faded as she regarded the person standing near her desk.

Cuddy turned and looked at her. Cameron looked back. Something told Cameron that the battle for House was about to get ugly.


	10. Casualties of War

Cameron stared at Cuddy. The older woman stared back.

"Why are you here?" Cuddy finally asked.

"Why do you care?" Cameron countered moving toward her desk. She dropped her bag and purse in her chair and faced Cuddy.

"House is only using you," Cuddy informed her. "Wilson wanted Sam to move in and so he asked House to move out. House is using you so he can have a place to live. It's what he does."

"That's interesting," Cameron responded. "Because he hasn't sold his apartment and he could live there. He chose to move in with me."

Cuddy looked down at Cameron's desk. "I love him," she said quietly. "I wish I didn't, but I do."

"You have a funny way of showing your love for him," Cameron commented, folding her arms and regarding Cuddy dispassionately.

Cuddy looked up at her. "What are you talking about? He and I have been dancing around each other for years. It was just a matter of time before we got together."

"So, you show your love for him by making him walk up four flights of stairs? By stealing his cane? By tripping him and making him fall? Turning off the power in his apartment in the middle of winter? That's how you show him you love him? Everyone at the hospital thought you hated him when we heard about all the things you did to him," Cameron said referring to the time when Cuddy had returned early from maternity leave.

"If you had been able to control him better, I wouldn't have needed to sink to his level!" Cuddy said frustration evident in her voice.

Cameron stared at Cuddy. She knew what Cuddy was referring to. Cameron had taken over for Cuddy and been unable to tell House no regarding his patient. She couldn't tell him no because he was in her head and she trusted his medical expertise.

"Greg may be abrasive and rude," Cameron informed her coldly, "but he would never physically abuse someone."

"He'll get tired of you and leave you," Cuddy said bitterly.

"You had your chance," Cameron replied. "More than one. At least that's what Greg told me last night after you left."

Cuddy stared at her. "You were there?"

"I was on the couch."

"He's chased me for years."

"He and I found each other," Cameron told her.

Cuddy picked up her bag and turned to leave. "He's just using you," she said again.

Cameron watched her leave and then leaned against her desk.

"I'm not using you," House commented.

Cameron whirled around and stared at House. He stood in the doorway leading into the Diagnostics exam room.

"I saw Cuddy coming and decided it was best to steer clear of her," he told her.

Cameron picked up her purse and bag and put them away. She sank down in her chair and looked up at House. He held out a plain white bag and a coffee cup.

"You left without eating this morning," he remarked setting the bag and coffee down on her desk.

"She's in love with you."

"And she wishes she weren't. Do you feel that way?" he asked.

"No."

He nodded. "Good."

She inclined her head toward the bag. "What did you bring me?"

House pulled a chair up to her desk and sat down. "A breakfast sandwich with extra cheese and bacon. Breakfast of champions."

She smiled slightly and pulled the bag toward her. She recognized the cup. He had gotten it and the sandwich from the hospital cafeteria. He was up to something. She just had to figure out what. "Want to split it?"

House smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I could be persuaded."

She looked at him suspiciously. Now was her chance. She could find out what he was up to and have a bit of fun while she was at it. "Who are you and what did you do with Greg?"

He slumped in his chair. "What? I can't be nice and bring you breakfast?"

"You don't do things like that. You do things like cook me dinner using the groceries I bought or you wash my hair for me or massage my feet. But you don't buy breakfast. What are you up to?"

"Why do I have to be up to something?"

"Why are you really here?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and tapped his cane against the floor. "It is tragic that you don't trust me."

"Greg, why are you here?"

"Fine," he huffed. "I knew Cuddy would come here to confront you. I wanted to be here when she did."

Cameron shook her head. "I can handle Cuddy."

"I know. I still wanted to be here."

Moving her chair closer to his, she leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you."

He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "I should get to work. I still have a patient. You have interviews. Cuddy is probably dreaming up new and interesting ways to torture me."

"I don't like that she hurts you."

"I can handle her."

He kissed her deeply and stood up.

"You want to go out tonight?" he asked as he picked up his cane.

She shook her head. "I'd rather stay in and go to bed early."

House smiled. "Now that's a plan I can get behind. I'll order Thai."

"Sounds good."

"See you tonight."

Cameron nodded and watched him leave. When the door closed behind him, she put her head on her desk. Now that she was alone, she allowed herself to cry. Cuddy's words haunted her. What if she was right? What if House was using her? Drawing in a deep breath, she sat up and wiped away the tears. She had to trust him. He said he wasn't using her and she had to trust him. So she would.

* * *

Cuddy slammed the door to her office and threw her bag across her office. She stalked to her desk and snatched up the phone, punching in some numbers.

"In my office. Now," she ordered before slamming the phone down.

She looked at the desk House had gotten for her. She looked at the cappuccino machine. They should be together. They should be having the relationship he was having with Cameron.

Wilson strode into her office. "What did House do this time?" he asked wearily.

"I want you to find out why Cameron is here. This thing with House won't last and when it ends he will be impossible to deal with. I'm afraid he'll go back on the Vicodin."

"Fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Cuddy folded her arms and looked at him.

Wilson closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll go now."


	11. Collision Course

Cameron looked up as Wilson entered her office. She put down her pen with a sigh.

"Cuddy sent you," she said.

He stopped short and then moved to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

"She wants me to find out why you're here," he told her with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"And you couldn't tell her no or to mind her own business."

"She was pretty insistent," he said apologetically. "She can make things pretty miserable for me."

Cameron sighed. She hated that Cuddy put him in this position and that he didn't feel he could refuse her. It didn't seem fair that Cuddy used her power so recklessly and seemed to have such disregard for Wilson's feelings. She also realized he wouldn't leave until she told him something. Finally, she decided to tell him the truth. Wilson hadn't done anything wrong yet he would be punished.

Leaning back in her chair, she regarded him thoughtfully. "When I left, I had no intention of ever coming back. I was through; through with Chase; through with House and his insanity. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't find a job. No one would hire me. Chase wouldn't sign the divorce papers. It seemed the whole world was out to get me. Then I came back to get Chase to sign the papers. We talked and I actually felt at peace with everything that happened between us. Then I ran into House in the parking lot. He was his usual charming self." She paused and she and Wilson shared a knowing look. "Then I went to a medical convention in New York City. I thought I could make some contacts. I was willing to move to a new city if it meant I could get a job. Then I ran into House. Literally ran into him while I was looking for my cell phone. One thing led to another and we ended up together."

Wilson looked down at the carpet. "And when I kicked him out, he moved in with you."

"And he arranged for me to get a job here."

"He told you that?" Wilson asked.

"No. Doctor Robillaird let it slip. You know, House's loss was his gain."

"House wanted you back here," Wilson commented.

Cameron shrugged. "House usually gets what he wants."

"Do you love him?"

Cameron nodded. "I've always loved him."

"Somehow I don't think this is what Cuddy hoped to hear," he sighed.

Cameron shrugged.

Wilson stood up and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you," he told her.

Cameron smiled back. "What are you going to tell Cuddy?"

He shrugged slightly. "The truth."

* * *

House looked up as Cuddy entered his office.

"Got a case for me, boss?" he asked, looking back down at the medical journal he was reading.

She sank down in the chair in front of his desk. "No."

Removing his glasses, he sat back and regarded her coolly. "Then why are you here? I'm all caught up on my clinic hours and last time I checked, I hadn't done anything insane."

"We need to talk."

"No, you apparently need to talk. I need to finish reading this article."

"House," she began. She swallowed and looked at him beseechingly. "Greg."

"Oh, you're using the first name. Means you must be serious."

"I am."

"Well, if you're serious," he told her and waved his hand, indicating his approval for her to continue.

"We've known each other a long time. I know you're attracted to me. I know that things have been tense between us lately. But I also know that we could have something really special if we tried," she told him.

"Wow. You know a lot. I'm impressed."

"I'm willing to give a relationship with you a try," she smiled.

House laughed. "That's generous of you."

Cuddy frowned. "I'm serious."

"Oh, I know you are," he told her with a smile. "I also know that you decided all this once you realized I was in a relationship with someone else. Very dog in the manger of you."

"You call this thing you have with Cameron a relationship?"

House rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful. "Now I know that one of the definitions of the term relationship is an emotional or sexual connection. Allison and I have an emotional connection and we definitely have a sexual connection. So, yeah, I would call this thing I have with her a relationship."

"You have an emotional connection? Are you saying you're in love with her?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"I'm saying that I am in a relationship and therefore unavailable. I'm saying that whatever we might or might not have had is irrelevant because I'm with Allison now. I plan to stay with her. Indefinitely."

"What does that mean?"

He pointed at his computer. "Want me to look up the definition of indefinitely for you? I can."

"Are you planning to marry her?"

House sat forward with a suddenness that made Cuddy pull back in surprise. "My relationship with Allison is none of your damn business. I work for you. You are my boss. That is the extent of _our_ relationship," he snarled. He stared at her and she looked away. Drawing in a deep breath, he sat back and smiled again. "Unless you don't want me to work here anymore." Inclining his head, he looked at her questioningly.

Standing, she smoothed her skirt. "Don't worry, Doctor House. Your job is safe." Turning on her heel, she walked out of his office. House shook his head and went back to reading.

* * *

A delicious smell greeted Cameron when she arrived home. Music was playing softly and she could hear House in the kitchen.

"Hey," she greeted, entering the kitchen.

House wiped his hands on his apron and turned to smile at her. He leaned down to kiss her. "Hey," he responded.

"What smells so good?" she asked, leaning against the counter and peering into one of the pots.

"I'm making lasagna," he told her. He grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the pot of tomato sauce. Spooning up some, he turned to her. She tasted it and closed her eyes.

"Delicious," she sighed. "Do I have time for a shower before dinner?"

"Yep," House told her, turning back to his cooking.

Cameron showered, changed into a pair of yoga pants and one of House's old t-shirts and returned to the kitchen. House closed the oven door and looked at her with a grin.

"Thirty minutes until dinner is ready," he told her. "I wonder what we can do to occupy ourselves while we wait?"

She sauntered toward him and pinned him against the counter. Slipping her hands beneath his t-shirt she stroked his warm skin. "I don't know," she murmured stretching up to nuzzle his neck. "What did you have in mind?"

House cupped her face and kissed her. "Come into the bedroom and I'll show you."

Taking her hand, he led her into the bedroom and lowered her to the bed. Looking at his watch, he grinned down at her. "We have about twenty-five minutes, give or take," he told her.

"Then we better get busy," she laughed.

Pushing her shirt up, he kissed her breasts, rolling her nipples beneath his tongue and making her moan.

"I'll never be able to wear this shirt again without thinking about how hot you look in it," he groaned.

"Good," she told him, rolling him onto his back and unfastening his jeans. She worked his jeans down his legs and rubbed her hand over the bulge in his boxer shorts. Lowering herself so that she was lying on top of him, she rubbed her stomach against his erection. He rolled her onto her back and stripped her yoga pants off her.

"No panties," he smirked. "Nice."

"I thought you might like that."

Slipping her hand into his boxers, she pulled his stiff penis out and guided him inside her. He sank down into her with a low moan.

"I've been thinking about this and you all day," he whispered in her ear as he began to move.

"Me, too."

Wrapping her legs around him, she met his thrusts and was soon arching upwards, gasping his name as she climaxed. House shuddered against her moaning her name as his own orgasm pulsed through him.

Collapsing on top of her, he panted as the aftershocks shook him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and relaxed beneath him.

Slowly, he rolled off her and lay beside her. She felt him take her hand and she smiled.

"How're we doing on time?' she asked.

"I have no idea," he laughed. "I don't have the energy to look at my watch."

Cameron laughed and sat up. Reaching for her pants, she pulled them on and looked at House. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He pulled his jeans off and tossed them in a corner. Cameron shook her head and crossed to pick them up. She dropped them in the dirty clothes hamper and sat beside him on the bed.

"Wilson came to see me today," she told him.

House stroked her thigh. "Let me guess," he said. "He was there as Cuddy's errand boy to find out what your evil plans are in regard to me."

She laughed and leaned against him. "Pretty much."

"Cuddy came to see me," he said with a sigh. "She told me she wants to have a relationship with me."

Cameron tensed.

"Unclench," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "I told her I was already in a relationship and that I plan to stay with you indefinitely."

Cameron rubbed her cheek on his chest. "I plan to stay with you indefinitely, too."

The oven timer sounded and House laughed. "Dinner's ready." He kissed her, took her hand and led her out to the kitchen.

As she set the table, the doorbell rang. She dropped the silverware on the table and went to answer it.

Wilson stood with an overnight bag.

"Sam and I had a fight," he told her. "Can I stay with you and House tonight?"

Cameron nodded and stood back to let him in.

House stood in the kitchen doorway and looked at Wilson. "You're an idiot," he remarked before going back into the kitchen.

Cameron got another place setting. "Go put your bag in the guest room," she told him. "Greg made lasagna."

Wilson kissed her cheek and smiled. "Thanks."

"Get your lips off my girlfriend, Wilson!" House shouted from the kitchen. "She's taken and she isn't needy enough for you!"

Wilson laughed. "You're good for him," he told her and went to put his bag away.

Cameron resumed laying the table and jumped when House whispered in her ear.

"You are good for me, you know," he told her softly. "Very good; probably better than I deserve. Thank you for giving me hope again."

She looked up into his gleaming blue eyes. Nodding, she kissed him gently. She knew that for House, this was as close to a declaration of love as he could get.


	12. A Cunning Plan

**A/N: I'm sorry I got behind in posting chapters. Again, I want to thank everyone who is reading this and has reviewed it. I appreciate each and every one of you. :D**

**Oh, and I still don't own _House_. David Shore does.**

**

* * *

**

House shuffled out into the kitchen the next morning. Wilson stood at the counter drinking coffee.

"You're up early," Wilson commented. "You normally don't surface until after nine."

House grunted and pulled a red mug from a cabinet and filled it with coffee. After stirring in a large amount of sugar, he leaned against the counter next to Wilson.

"Do you have a patient?" Wilson asked.

House shook his head and drank his coffee.

"If you don't have a patient, then why are you up so early?" Wilson persisted.

"He has fellowship candidates coming in for interviews," Cameron told him as she entered the kitchen. She was dressed in a navy blue suit, soft white shirt and red sling backs. Her hair was coiled in a bun high on the back of her head and she wore small diamond earrings. As she walked past House, he reached out and pulled her against his chest. Burying his face in her neck, he muttered something.

"I know you don't want to interview anyone," Cameron responded softly. "But Thirteen isn't coming back and you need a woman on your team."

Wilson couldn't suppress a smile as House put his mug on the counter and wrapped his other arm around Cameron, pulling her between his legs. He muttered something else Wilson couldn't understand.

"No, Greg," Cameron smiled rubbing her hand along his arm. "We've been over this." She looked up at the clock above the sink. "I have to go to work and you have to get dressed."

House tightened his grip on her.

"Why don't you and Wilson meet me for lunch at that little diner near Princeton Plainsboro? About one thirty?" she asked.

House loosened his grip on her and she turned to kiss him.

"Wilson is paying and I want pie," House grumbled.

"I'll see you later," she told him, stroking his cheek. "Be nice to the fellowship applicants."

House reached around her and ran his hand over her back. "I can't promise that, you know," he smirked.

She leaned forward and kissed him again. "Try."

Once she was gone, House looked at Wilson. "How long are you planning on staying? And why didn't you kick what's-her-name out? It's your apartment," he said.

"Don't worry," Wilson told him. "I'll get a hotel room. And I couldn't kick her out. She doesn't have anywhere to go."

"Last time I checked most hotels let bitches have rooms so long as they pay in advance."

"Sam isn't a bitch."

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting. She's a soulless harpy."

Wilson shook his head and refilled his coffee mug.

House limped over to the refrigerator and took out some bread. He pulled out a couple slices and held them up giving Wilson an inquiring look. Wilson nodded and House put the two pieces in the toaster.

"So, what did you do?" House asked him, leaning against the counter again and picking up his mug.

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?" Wilson asked.

House gave him a knowing look and Wilson sighed.

"I told her that I went to see Cameron and she wanted to know why. When I told her Cuddy asked me to go talk to her, Sam got upset. She doesn't understand why I did that. I tried to explain and we ended up fighting. I figured she needed some time to cool down so I came here," Wilson explained.

"I gotta agree with The Evil One," House said. "I don't know why you did Cuddy's bidding either."

"She asked. She's a friend."

"You wanted to know for yourself and Cuddy gave you the perfect excuse to go snooping into my business," House told him. "You can't stand it that I didn't fall apart, go back on the Vicodin or end up in Cuddy's evil clutches."

Wilson laughed. "Right, House. I hate the fact that you're happy. I hate that you've moved on with Cameron. I'm glad to see my cunning plan to ruin your life by kicking you out worked so well."

House grunted and drank his coffee. "Do I seem happy?' he asked finally.

The toast popped up and House turned to pull them from the toaster. He opened the refrigerator and took out two jars of jelly. Holding them up for Wilson, he looked at his best friend.

"Grape," Wilson told him.

House took a knife from a drawer and spread grape jelly on both slices of toast. He handed one to Wilson and leaned against the counter, eating his toast.

"You know how I know you're happy?" Wilson asked him.

"My cheery smile and the spring in my limp?"

Wilson laughed. "No. The fact that you're wearing clothes that don't look like you slept in them for days and that you're brushing your hair. You aren't making the nurses cry and curse your existence. You're caught up on your clinic hours. I even happen to know that you've been making an attempt to get caught up on your charting."

"Cameron sends my clothes out to be laundered and so I can't control what happens to them. She also seems to think that it's essential to brush your hair every day," he replied, rolling his eyes and making a comical face which caused Wilson to laugh. "As for the rest, well, those are just vicious rumors."

Wilson finished his toast and reached for a paper towel.

"Cameron makes you happy, House. I would even go so far as to say that you love her," Wilson smiled.

House put his mug down on the counter and stared at his feet. "I don't know how to tell her," he muttered.

Wilson looked at him with sympathy. "You just say it," he said.

"I can't," House said miserably. "I want to. I try to. But I can't."

"Have you talked to Nolan about it?"

House shook his head. Looking up at Wilson, he asked, "What if I can't ever tell her? What if she leaves me because she thinks I don't love her?"

"She isn't going to leave you. She loves you too much," Wilson assured him.

House shook his head. Glancing up at the clock, he groaned. "I have to get dressed. Allison will have my ass in a sling if I'm late for the first interview."

As he watched his best friend limp out of the kitchen, Wilson smiled. As he began to clean up the kitchen, the doorbell rang. He put the mugs in the sink and went to open the door. His smile faded when he swung the door open.

"Wilson?" Cuddy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Cuddy pushed past him and walked into the living room. "I need to talk to House."

"Sorry, boss," House said as he entered the living room. "Gotta get to work. I have applicants to torture."

"We need to talk," she told him.

"No, we don't," House replied, picking up his backpack.

"Why won't you give me a chance?" Cuddy asked.

House swung his backpack over his shoulder and tightened his grip on his cane. "I don't have time for this," he muttered. Moving forward, he grabbed his keys off the table by the door and left.

Cuddy turned on Wilson. "You have to help me," she told him. "Make him understand. We could be good together."

Wilson shook his head. "No, Cuddy. He's happy. He loves Cameron."

"House doesn't love anyone," Cuddy spat.

"He loves Cameron. He told me that he loves her."

"No, no," Cuddy said shaking her head. "House doesn't say things like that."

Wilson gathered up his things and gently took Cuddy's arm. "Come on," he told her. "Let's go to work."

He steered her toward the door. As he opened it, she looked up at him. "This isn't over. I can't let her come back here and take my life away from me."

Wilson dropped his hand. "She isn't. You're doing that all on your own." He pushed her out into the hallway and used the key Cameron had given him the night before to lock the door. Cuddy was left standing in the empty hallway as he made his way to the elevator.


	13. An Afternoon Off

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Real life has been persistant! I have two chapters, though. :D Thank you to all who have added this story to their alerts or favorites. Also, thank you to all who are reading and have reviewed. I truly appreciate all of you. **

Wilson poked his head into House's office.

"Hey," he said. "I can't make lunch. Got a patient. Tell Cameron I'm sorry."

House looked up from the medical journal he was reading. He nodded briefly and went back to reading. Once Wilson was gone, he leaned back in his chair and removed his glasses. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Cameron's number. After three rings she answered.

"Wilson canceled," he informed her. "Can you get the afternoon off and meet me at home for a nooner?"

"Well, that certainly sounds romantic," she laughed. "I'll see what I can do. Did you hire someone?"

House swayed back and forth in his chair. "Yes. A woman. And I behaved."

"I'm so proud of you," she said softly. "What's her name?"

"I'm supposed to remember her name?" he teased. Leaning forward, he picked up his oversized tennis ball and began to toss it in the air. "It was something to do with books…or reading. Oh, yeah. Reading. Angela Reading."

"Right," Cameron laughed. "There was a time when I might have believed you couldn't remember her name. Now I know better. Is she hot?"

"Hott-ish," House smiled. "I need someone pretty to look at and Chase just isn't doing it for me since he got the haircut."

"How old is she?"

"Thirty. She did an internship at the Mayo Clinic like another hottie I know."

"Is she lobby art pretty?" she asked.

"No," House told her seriously. "You're my only lobby art."

"What's her specialty?" Cameron asked after a minute, tears evident in her voice.

"Vascular surgeon," House replied choosing not to comment on her emotional response to what he said. "So, meet you at home at one?"

"I'll go talk to Doctor Robillaird but I'm sure he'll give me the afternoon off. Do you think Cuddy will let you take the afternoon off?"

"Once I agree to some ridiculous demand of hers," House sighed.

"Well, good luck," she told him. "Call me if she won't let you leave."

"I'll just leave if she doesn't," he said rubbing the ball up and down his thigh.

Silence stretched across the line. He could feel the disapproval radiating out of his phone.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I won't do anything to piss the boss off. Okay?"

"Okay," she sighed.

xOxOx

Cameron entered Doctor Robillaird office. He smiled and indicated the chair in front of his desk.

"I'd like to take the afternoon off. We don't have a patient and I thought it might be nice for my staff and me to have a little break," she said.

"No problem," he told her. "You have one of the most efficiently run departments in the hospital. I have no problem with you and your people taking an afternoon off once in a while."

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

As she started to rise, he held out his hand. "There's a fundraiser coming up at Princeton Plainsboro for one of the cancer charities here in town. I'd like for you to attend. It's a week from this Saturday."

Cameron smiled. A charity event at PPTH meant seeing everyone she used to work with. Tension coiled in her stomach and made her head begin to throb.

"I'll mark it on my calendar," she told him.

"Good. Enjoy your afternoon off," he said cheerfully.

"Thank you."

As she left, she wondered how she would get through the event. Having to see Cuddy was bad enough but Chase would most likely be there along with Foreman and many of the people she worked with in the ER. There would be questions; questions she didn't feel like answering. She would most likely have to go alone since House almost never attended these types of events. Wilson would be there but she couldn't stay by his side all night. No, she would have to go and face all her ghosts on her own. She just hoped she was strong enough to do it.

xOxOx

House entered Cuddy's office and stopped in front of her desk. She looked up at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I want the afternoon off," he told her.

"No."

"I don't have a patient, my charts are done, and I'm caught up on my clinic hours," he told her. "I want the afternoon off."

"And I said no."

"You have nothing to negotiate with," he told her.

"That you know of," she responded.

"Fine, what menial and degrading task do you have for me to do in exchange for one afternoon off?" he asked.

"I want you to attend the cancer benefit next weekend," she told him.

"Fine."

She leaned back in her chair and swung her legs up on her desk. Her skirt slid back, exposing a long expanse of her thigh. House rolled his eyes. There was a time when he found her flirtatious actions amusing. Right now all he wanted to do was get home before Allison did.

"Why are you giving in so easily?" she asked tapping her pen against her desk.

"Why do you care? I'll go to the benefit and schmooze the donors."

"What are you doing this afternoon? Heading to the track?"

"No," he told her turning to leave.

"You're going to spend the afternoon with Cameron, aren't you?' she asked softly.

House continued out of her office without another word.

xOxOx

House lazily traced a pattern on Cameron's flat stomach. She stroked his hair, her fingers rubbing against his scalp. Slowly, he trailed his fingers up to the rosy peak of her right breast. He touched the taut bud, watching it tighten further and deepen in color. Cameron's fingers curled into his scalp and her breath stuttered in her throat. House placed his hand over her breast, molding his palm to the swell and feeling her nipple press against his skin. He nuzzled her neck and gently rubbed his hand over the silky curve sloping beneath his palm.

"What did Cuddy make you do so you could have the afternoon off?" Cameron asked breathlessly.

House ran his tongue along the warm skin of her collarbone, tasting her. She ran her hand up his arm and along his shoulder. He shifted in the bed and slipped his leg between hers, feeling her heat and wetness against his thigh.

Lowering his head, he lifted his hand and lightly touched his tongue to the tip of her nipple. At her sharp intake of breath, he smiled and lazily circled the tight bud with his tongue. His hand slid down over the taut plane of her stomach and slipped between her legs.

Moving over her, he smiled down at her. "I have to wear a tux and attend the cancer benefit next weekend," he told her. He settled against her and began to kiss her. "Oh, and I have to suck up to the donors and play nice."

Cameron threaded her fingers through his hair. "I'm going to that benefit," she told him. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

"What are you going to wear?" he asked, nipping at her neck.

"Oh, I'll figure something out."

House rolled away to grab a condom and Cameron helped him roll it on. She straddled his hips and soon they were both moaning loudly as they climaxed.

xOxOx

Wilson entered Cameron's apartment. He had hoped to return to his condo but Sam was still angry. He dropped his briefcase by the front door and shrugged out of his coat. As he hung it up, he heard House and Cameron in her bedroom. He rubbed his face and pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled through his list of contacts and dialed a number.

"Hey," he said, grimacing slightly as the moans from the bedroom increased in volume. "You want to have dinner? My treat." He paused. "Great. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

He snapped his phone shut and grabbed his coat. As he was leaving, he heard House shout Cameron's name. He cringed and left as quietly as he could.


	14. A Benefit, Cuddy, & A Declaration, Oh My

**Disclaimer: Don't own _House_.**

House slammed into the apartment and threw his backpack in the general direction of the couch. He toed his shoes off as he pulled his jacket off and tossed it on the floor. Hopping on his good leg, he pulled off his jeans and headed for the bathroom, stripping off the rest of his clothes as he went.

"Allison!" he called out. "I'm home. I'm in the shower. I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Where have you been?" she called out from the bedroom. "I called your cell three times. I don't want to be late to this thing."

House carefully stepped into the shower and grabbed the shampoo. He scrubbed his hair and rinsed it clean. Grabbing the body wash, he squirted some into the palm of his hand and threw the bottle on the floor. He rubbed the lather over his body, rinsed and turned off the water. Smiling, he stepped out of the shower.

"I just set a new personal record," he said loudly. Looking at himself in the mirror, he picked up a comb and flicked it through his hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist and limped into the bedroom. "Did you pick up my…" his voice trailed off.

Cameron stood in front of the mirror putting on jewelry. She wore a floor length, royal blue Grecian style gown that shimmered with intricately woven delicate silver threads. Her shining blonde hair hung in a silky curtain down her back and her makeup was subtle yet highlighted her perfect features. She finished inserting a dangling silver filigree earring and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Why are you so late?" she asked. "And why weren't you answering your cell phone?"

"Huh?"

A slow, knowing smile flitted across her face. "Do you like my dress?"

He stared at her. "Uh huh."

"Your tux is hanging on the back of the closet door. We need to leave in ten minutes. Wilson is meeting us there," she told him.

His mouth snapped shut and he nodded. Swallowing, he looked around in confusion.

"Your boxer shorts," Cameron told him holding out a pair for him. He removed the towel and pulled them on. He watched her move around the room, gathering his clothes, helping him dress. As she straightened his tie, he reached out and touched her hair.

"You look…nice," he told her.

She looked up at him with shining eyes. "So do you."

xOxOx

The hospital lobby had been transformed into a casino. House took Cameron's hand as they entered.

"Cuddy is nothing if not predictable," he commented as he looked around. "She does the same thing every year."

Cameron laughed. "It's a tradition."

"One I usually skip," he told her, tugging at his shirt collar.

"Come on," she told him. "Let's make an appearance, mingle for an hour or so then go home."

"A woman after my own heart," House sighed. He gripped her hand tighter and they entered the lobby. He immediately spotted Chase with Foreman at one of the gaming tables.

"Unless you want to see your ex and Foreman, let's head to the bar," he told her.

They made their way to the bar that had been set up in the clinic waiting room. House ordered a scotch on the rocks and Cameron ordered a glass of red wine. As they waited for their drinks, Cuddy approached them. House felt Cameron tense. Releasing her hand, he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Cuddy smiled bitterly and ordered a glass of ginger ale.

House looked her up and down taking in her low cut red dress, heavy eye makeup and elaborately curled hair. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything, released Cameron and turned to take the drinks from the bartender.

Cuddy smirked at him. "No sarcastic remarks about my dress or my cleavage or my ass?" she taunted.

"Nope," he said taking Cameron's hand and walking away.

They found a quiet corner table and sat down. House downed his scotch in one swallow and carefully placed the glass on the table. Cameron placed her hand on his leg and leaned in to kiss him. His hand slid around the back of her neck into the silky fall of her hair as his tongue slid into her mouth. Everything faded away except her, the delicious taste of her, the delicate scent of her, and the soft feel of her.

"Here you are," Wilson said.

House groaned against Cameron's mouth and pulled away.

"If I kill him in his sleep will you help me dispose of his body?" House whined to Cameron.

She laughed and sat back. Picking up her wine, she took a long sip. Her face was suffused with color and her eyes were shining with desire. House grinned. He enjoyed getting her all hot and bothered. She was normally so cool and composed.

"Why are you here?" he asked Wilson. "Why aren't you hitting on some poor needy woman?"

"I will have you know that I brought a date," Wilson informed him.

House looked around. "Funny. The hairs on the back of my neck usually stand up when the Evil One is around. Where is she?"

"I didn't bring Sam," Wilson told him. "She's packing her things. We broke up."

"Then who? Not that new nurse in the ER. She isn't nearly needy or evil enough for you," House said. "Wait. Not my new fellow. God, Wilson. She hasn't even been here a week!"

"Nope," Wilson replied with a smug smile. "I came with Cuddy."

House leaned back. "Cuddy isn't a date."

Wilson smiled. "Oh, yes she is."

House folded his arms. "Oh, really?"

"I came back to Cameron's apartment last night and you two were otherwise engaged," he began.

Cameron choked on her wine and House looked up at the ceiling.

"So, I called Cuddy," he continued. "We went to dinner, talked, went to a movie, went for coffee, talked some more and decided to come to the benefit together."

"Did you sleep with her last night?" House asked.

Wilson picked up his drink and looked directly into House's eyes. "Yes, I did. I'm in love with her House. I have been for a long time." Turning, he walked away.

House watched him.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked quietly.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah. Shall we go schmooze the donors so we can leave?"

As he started to get up, Cameron put her hand on his arm. "Are you sure you're okay? Wilson just dropped a pretty big bomb in your lap."

"Allison, if Wilson wants to get tangled up with Cuddy that's his business. I don't want her. You're the only woman I want." Leaning down, he kissed her. "Now, let's do some sucking up, so we can go home."

Smiling, she took his hand. "Okay."


	15. Actions versus Words

Chase and Foreman made their way to the bar. Once they ordered their drinks, they looked around at the people playing the various games at the benefit.

"It was pretty nice of Taub to volunteer to monitor the patient so we could come to this," Chase commented.

Foreman made a scoffing sound in the back of his throat. "He did it to score points with House," he told Chase. Scanning the lobby, he began to laugh. "Is that House talking to donors?"

Chase looked over toward the elevators where House stood with a group of people, including Cameron.

"I guess the Four Horsemen should ride in at any moment," Foreman joked. He turned to look at Chase. At the sight of his friend's set face, he grew suddenly serious. "Hey, I'm sorry, man. But I thought you were okay with her dating House."

"I am," Chase told him. "So long as I don't have to look at them." He turned to take his drink and walked away.

Foreman took his own drink and followed him.

xOxOx

An hour later, House smiled insincerely at the older couple who had been telling him about their sick granddaughter.

"Call my office and one of my people will schedule an appointment," he told them.

As they offered their effusive thanks, he began to move away. He felt hands on his back and turned to see Cameron smiling at him.

"Since when do 'your people' schedule appointments for you?" she asked.

He grabbed her arm and began guiding her toward the exit. "Since million dollar donors have granddaughters with ear infections. Let's go. We've been here two hours. I am officially past my limit," he told her.

They stepped out into the cool night air and House tugged his bow tie off, stuffing it into his pocket. He grimaced as he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. He took Cameron's hand and they made their way to the car.

As he opened the door for her, she rubbed his back. "So, Wilson is in love with Cuddy?" she asked.

He limped around to the driver's side and got in. "Who knows? Who cares?"

"You do. This is your best friend and a woman you were interested in."

House sighed and started the car. Looking over his shoulder, he pulled out the parking space. Once they were out on the road, he slid a glance at her.

"You have nothing to worry about, you know. I'm not suddenly going to go crazy with jealousy, dump you and challenge Wilson to a duel for Cuddy."

Cameron stared out the window. "You were jealous any time she tried to date someone."

"Not as jealous as I was when you were with Chase," he said quietly. He pulled in to her assigned parking space in front of their apartment building. Turning to her, he took her hand. "I don't do grand romantic gestures. I don't say 'I love you' every five minutes. I know you love me. I know I haven't said those words to you. But they're just words. They're easy to say and people say them all the time with no meaning behind them. I think actions speak louder than words. People lie. Actions don't."

Cameron stared into his eyes. They seemed to glow in the dim light from the street lamps. She thought about what he said. Her mind wandered back to all the evenings when he rubbed her feet after a long shift in the ER; when he would join her in the shower and wash her hair, massaging her scalp; when he would bring her tea in bed on Sunday morning; when he would cook for her all the foods he knew she loved; and finally all the times he made love to her.

"Sometimes, a person needs to hear the words," she told him softly.

House withdrew his hand, grabbed his cane and got out of the car. Cameron closed her eyes and bowed her head. With a soft sigh, she opened the door and followed him. He was unlocking the front door when she caught up to him. Tossing the keys in the bowl on the table by the front door, he silently made his way toward the bedroom. Cameron began to pick up the clothes he discarded earlier in his haste to get dressed for the benefit. She carried them and his shoes into the bedroom. House sat on the bed, staring at the head of his cane. Cameron dumped his clothes in the hamper and put his shoes in the closet. Moving to the dresser, she removed her earrings and placed them in her jewelry box. She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. Carrying it across the room, she carefully hung it up and put it in the closet along with her shoes. House continued to sit on the bed so she went into the bathroom and washed off her makeup. After brushing her teeth and combing out her hair, she returned to the bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and then went to stand in front of House. She took his cane and leaned it against the bedside table. Sliding her hands beneath his jacket she slid it off and laid it on the bed beside him. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She laid it on top of his tuxedo jacket. Kneeling front of him, she removed his black Nike Shox and his socks. As she stood up, he grabbed her hand. She looked into his eyes and was surprised to see tears glimmering there intensifying the blueness.

"Actions never lie," he told her. "This is how I know you love me. You do things for no one ever did before."

"So, because I pick up after you and help you get dressed or undressed, that shows I love you?" she asked.

He swallowed and looked away. "That and more. You never expected me to change. Other women would yell at me for leaving my clothes on the floor. You don't. I'm terrified that I'll do something to screw this up and make you hate me." His eyes locked with hers. "I don't want you to hate me but I don't think I can change who I am."

Cameron put his shoes on the floor and cupped his face. "I don't want you to change who you are. I don't care that you leave your clothes on the floor. And I tried to hate you. I couldn't do it. You're in my head and in my heart."

"I love you," he told her. "But I can't promise that I'll say it every day or that I won't be an ass or that I won't piss you off."

"I don't expect you to say it every day. I don't expect you to be someone you aren't. I realize you've been showing me that you love me and I know you think actions speak louder than words but hearing you say those words means so much to me. They mean more because you don't say them all the time without the meaning behind them," she told him tears sliding down her cheeks.

Leaning forward, she slid her hands around his neck and touched her lips to his. His hands came to rest on her hips as his mouth opened beneath hers. Standing, he pulled her pajama top over her head. She removed his tuxedo trousers and pushed him back onto the bed. Normally, they took their time exploring each other, exchanging languid kisses, slowly making love. Tonight, there was urgency behind every touch and every kiss. House stripped her pajama pants from her and rolled her onto her back. His mouth ravaged hers as her nails raked down his back. His hands moved over her, touching everywhere, causing her to writhe and moan beneath him. She flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips, rubbing her wetness against him as she leaned down to kiss him. Her breasts grazed his chest and he groaned into her mouth.

"No condom tonight, okay?" she whispered against his mouth.

He pushed her hair back from her face. "You sure?"

She nodded and moved backwards. As she lifted her hips and slid down on him, he arched upwards and closed his eyes. He felt her hands on his chest and her lips against his jaw. His hands closed over her hips as he helped guide her movements. Her muscles began to tighten on him so he slid his hands up her back to tangle in her hair. Gripping her head, he held her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Allison," he rasped.

Digging his heels into the mattress, he thrust up against her. Her mouth opened and her eyes closed. He felt her muscles begin to pulsate on him and he held her as she climaxed. As the aftershocks shuddered through her, pleasure exploded over him and he slammed his hands down on the mattress as every muscle in his body tensed. He jerked against her, moaning her name. Finally he relaxed and she curled up next to him.

"Actions do speak louder than words," she murmured against his neck. "But it's still nice to hear the words sometimes."

House laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah I guess it is."


	16. Saving Doctor Wilson

House awoke slowly and stretched. Cameron lay sprawled across him, sound asleep. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was a little after ten a.m. He untangled himself from Cameron and looked around for his boxer shorts. He found them on the floor next to the bed and pulled them on. After a quick stop in the bathroom, he went out into the kitchen and started Cameron's tea brewing. He checked the guest room and saw that it was empty; even Wilson's bag was gone. Shaking his head he returned to the kitchen and poured some honey into a tea cup. Once Cameron's tea was ready, he carried it back into the bedroom and set it on the bedside table and got back into bed. Leaning over her, he stroked her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She stirred and yawned.

Blinking sleepily, she smiled up at him. "Good morning."

"Morning," he responded. "You want your tea?"

She nodded and sat up. House handed her the tea cup and lay back against the pillows.

"Wilson has cleared out," he told her.

"He's probably gone back home."

"Or moved in with Cuddy."

"Would he do that?" Cameron asked. "They just started dating."

"They've known each other for years. He hates being alone. She wants to make me jealous."

"You think that's why she's gotten involved with him? To get your attention?" she asked.

"She's practically been stalking me," he said. "Now she's with Wilson. It's a little suspicious, don't you think?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't care."

House stared up at the ceiling. "I….care about Wilson," he admitted grudgingly.

"And you think Cuddy is only using him?"

"Don't you?"

Cameron shrugged and drank her tea. House sat up and looked at her.

"Ha! You think so, too," he said triumphantly.

"Oh don't gloat," she told him. "I just think she's lonely. I think if she could get past her…"

"Obsession?" House smirked.

"Interest in you," Cameron continued, "she could be happy with Wilson. They're good together. He sees it. She just needs to see it, too."

He kissed her shoulder, running his tongue along the edge of her collarbone. "So, I guess I need to tone down my natural sex appeal when I'm around her, huh?" he teased.

Cameron laughed. House took the tea cup from her and put it on the bedside table.

"That's funny?" he growled playfully as he pressed her down into the mattress. She nodded. He nipped her neck and she shrieked. A loud grunt escaped him when she flipped him onto his back and straddled his waist. Leaning over him, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned down at him. She grasped his hands and stretched them over his head. His lips parted and his tongue darted out to wet them. Her smile widened and she leaned down until her breasts grazed his chest. Her lips were inches from his when the phone rang.

"Ignore it," House commanded holding her gaze.

She released his hands and slid off him. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Ignore it!" he shouted.

She looked over her shoulder at him, an amused glint in her eye. "Wow, when you get interrupted, you get testy. It might be the hospital." Reaching for the phone, she picked it up. As she began to speak, House flung himself back on the bed and pulled the pillow over his head. A few minutes later, Cameron pulled the pillow away. She wasn't smiling anymore. House sat up and looked at her with concern.

"That was Cuddy," she told him in clipped tones. "You have a patient. You should have been in an hour ago."

House stroked her arm. He could see anger burning in her eyes. "What else did she say?" he asked softly.

Cameron shook her head. "Do you really want me to tell you? She's just hurt right now."

House slid his hand up her arm to cup her cheek. "Tell me."

"She said I shouldn't keep you from doing your job."

Somehow House knew more had been said but he didn't press the issue. He got up, grabbed his cane and went into the bathroom.

Cameron was in the kitchen when he came out a little later. She smiled when she saw him. She was wearing his favorite t-shirt and he felt desire coil in his stomach at the sight of her.

"You look nice," she told him reaching out to smooth the collar of the red shirt he wore.

"So do you," he replied. "Why do my clothes always look better on you?"

Leaning forward, she kissed him. "You should go," she whispered against his mouth.

His hand slid down her back to gently cup the rounded curve of her ass. "Be naked when I get home," he said.

She leaned into him. "I'll be in bed wearing nothing but a smile."

House groaned and she laughed. Kissing him again, she pushed him gently toward the door.

"Go save your patient," she told him.

He opened the door, slung his backpack over his shoulder and pulled her in for one last kiss. "Try not to miss me too much," he told her.

"Try not to miss me too much," she countered.

House waggled his eyebrows at her. "Impossible," he told as he closed the door.

* * *

House pushed open the door to Cuddy's office with his cane. She looked up and then sat back in her chair. Very slowly he advanced into her office. He stopped in front of her desk and leaned on his cane. Titling her head, she stared at him.

"Wilson?" he asked. "Really?"

She tapped her pen against her desk. "Cameron? Really?"

"He's just coming off a relationship with the soulless harpy who ripped his heart out years ago and screwed him up. So, what? You swoop in and peck at his carcass?" he asked, ignoring her jibe at Cameron.

"Actually, he did the swooping. He called and asked me to dinner. We talked. We went back to my house. We talked some more. He stayed," she told him. A sly glint entered her eyes and she swung her leg up onto her desk. "Are you jealous, House?"

House placed his fists on her desk and leaned forward. "No. But you'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like me to be jealous. Is that why you're sleeping with Wilson? So I'll get so jealous I'll dump Cameron and come after you?"

Cuddy pursed her lips and looked away.

House straightened up and gripped his cane. "I'm only going to say this one time so I suggest you listen. Wilson loves you. He has for a long time. You'd be lucky to have him. He'd be good for you and you'd be good for him. But if you hurt him, I'll make your life a living hell."

"Are you threatening me, House?"

He smiled. "Nope. That's a promise."

Turning, he walked out of her office and carefully closed the door behind him.

* * *

House stood at the whiteboard tapping the marker against his chin.

"Could be amyloidosis," Reading said.

"Test her," House said. "And test her for sarcoidosis while you're at it."

"She doesn't have any symptoms of sarcoidosis," Chase commented.

"Humor me," House told him.

The door to the Diagnostics banged open and Wilson stormed in. He stopped in the middle of the room and placed his hands on his hips, breathing heavily.

"You threatened Lisa?" he growled at House.

House glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Squinting slightly, he waggled his head. "More like made her a promise," he said.

"She isn't using me to get to you!"

House sighed and put the marker in the tray on the whiteboard. Inclining his head, he watched as his team got up and left.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he told Wilson quietly.

"Oh, please!" Wilson said scornfully. "You don't care if I get hurt. This is about you having to control everything. She isn't chasing you anymore and I'm not at your beck and call. This is about you needing to be at the center of everything!"

House stared at Wilson.

Wilson pointed at House. "Stay out of this, House. I mean it. Stay out of it. You're not going to ruin this like you ruin everything else." Turning on his heel, he marched out of the conference room.

House bowed his head and leaned heavily on his cane.


	17. Misery Loves Company

Cameron sat in her office with her team going over their patient's symptoms. He had been admitted that afternoon and Robillaird had been apologetic when he called Cameron in. She had called her team, gotten out of bed, gotten dressed and come in. Now they sat discussing his strange array of symptoms. Cameron had tried to call House to tell him she wouldn't be waiting in bed wearing nothing but a smile but he wasn't answering his cell phone or his office phone. She tried not to let that worry her too much. She knew from experience how consumed he became when presented with a new medical puzzle.

Her office door banged open and a very angry Wilson stormed in. Her team turned to look at him in surprise.

"He's threatening her!" he shouted.

Cameron placed the patient chart on her desk and looked at her team. "Go run the tests we discussed. I'll join you shortly," she told them quietly.

They left, giving Wilson a wide berth.

Cameron gestured to one of the empty chairs in front of her desk. Wilson ran his hand over his hair and paced back and forth.

"House threatened Cuddy?" Cameron questioned softly.

"He told her he'd make her life a living hell if she hurt me!"

Cameron smiled. "He's worried about you."

"Oh, he isn't worried about me," Wilson retorted. "He's just mad that she isn't chasing him and that he doesn't have my undivided attention. He's miserable so he wants everyone around him to be, too."

"You think he's miserable?" Cameron asked.

Wilson stopped pacing and looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure you're not the one who's miserable?" she continued.

Wilson stared at her. She could see the emotions flitting across his face and mirrored in his expressive brown eyes. His shoulders sagged and he shuffled forward to sit in the chair directly in front of her.

"Is she using me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think she needs time to see how good you are for her. Maybe some distance would be a good thing for both of you. Don't you have some vacation time built up?"

"So I leave and she focuses on House again?"

"I think House may have some vacation time coming, too," she told him. "Maybe you two could take a trip somewhere."

Wilson smiled. "House was right. You are the perfect woman."

"Give her time to miss you," she said.

"What if she misses House instead?" he asked.

Cameron smiled. "I don't think she will."

* * *

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office. She sat at her desk working on paperwork. A smile lit her face when she saw him. He smiled back.

"I want to take some vacation time," he told her.

Her smile vanished. "House just requested time off," she told him.

"I know. We're going on vacation together."

She frowned. "Is Cameron going?"

He shook his head.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"You already know that," he told her wearily. "I love you, Lisa. But I'm not going to play tug-of-war over you with House. I'm taking this trip to decide what's best for me. You might want to use the time to do the same."

He turned and walked toward the doors.

"Whose idea was this?" she asked her voice sounding strained.

"Does it matter?" he asked without turning around. With a sigh, he walked out.

Cuddy stared at the closed door. He loved her? He couldn't love her. He was using her to get over Sam. Wasn't he? She thought back. He'd broken up with Sam and called her. She'd never thought to ask why they ended their relationship. A sudden realization hit her. Wilson had been spending so much time trying to help her with House. Sam probably didn't like that. No woman would. Cuddy knew she wouldn't. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and rested her head on her hand. What had she done? In her desire to start a relationship with House, she had ended her relationship with Lucas and hurt one of her best friends. Wilson was right. She needed to decide what was best for her and she needed to do it without hurting anyone else.

* * *

House sat on the bed watching Cameron pack. She held up a t-shirt.

"I don't care what you pack. I don't know why I agreed to this. I don't want to be away from you for three weeks," he pouted.

"Is that why you refused to pack?" she grinned.

"It isn't like we're going anywhere interesting," he complained. "There won't be strippers or gambling or you naked. Or you stripping while gambling. We're going to a boring cabin in the mountains. And Wilson is going to be all mopey about Cuddy and the soulless harpy."

Cameron zipped his suitcase shut and put it on the floor. Leaning on the bed, she smiled at him. "You aren't leaving until tomorrow morning. Are you going to complain or are we going to use the time more wisely?"

In the next moment, House was on his back and Cameron was on top of him, kissing him. He slid his hands up to tangle in the silky strands of her hair.

"Three weeks without this mouth," he breathed, trailing his hands down to cup her breasts. "Three weeks without these perfect breasts; without your soft skin. You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Yep," she murmured against his throat.

They undressed and slowly explored each other's bodies. They exchanged languorous kisses before House lay back and Cameron moved over him. He arched upward as she slid down on him, his mouth parting and his eyes closing. She began to move and he felt desire spiral through him. Her legs gripped his hips and her fingers dug into the muscles of his chest. Reaching up, he trailed his fingers over her breasts, tracing the taut nipples. She moaned and leaned into his hands.

"Three weeks without this." he panted. "I can't do it."

She laughed and then gasped as her muscles clamped down on him. Bucking up against her, he shouted incoherently as he climaxed.

Later, as she lay curled against him, he stroked her back.

"Three weeks without you is going to be hard," he told her. "Am I at least allowed to call you?"

"Yes," she told him tracing a pattern on his chest.

"Wilson better damn well appreciate what I'm giving up for him," House grumbled.

* * *

Wilson looked around his silent condo. His suitcase sat by the door. Moving into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He carried it into the living room and sat on the couch. Picking up the remote, he turned on the television. He spent the rest of the night on the couch with the television droning in the background.


	18. Separation Anxiety

Cameron entered the lobby at Princeton Plainsboro and walked briskly toward the elevator. She stepped in and turned to see Cuddy following her in. The two women rode up to the fourth floor in silence. Cameron gripped the files House asked her to drop off at his office and kept her gaze fixed on the doors. When they opened, she walked toward House's office, ignoring the fact that Cuddy followed on her heels. Pushing open the door to House's office, she went to his desk and placed the files on it.

"I want to talk to you," Cuddy said finally, blocking the door so Cameron couldn't leave.

"What do you want?" she asked Cuddy. She didn't bother to smile or inject any warmth into her words. Cameron didn't trust Cuddy.

"Have you heard anything from House?" the older woman asked.

"Have you heard anything from Wilson?" Cameron countered.

"No," Cuddy told her. "That's why I wanted to know if you've heard from House. I've called Wilson and left him messages but he hasn't called me back."

"He went on vacation to decide what he needs and what is best for him," Cameron reminded her. "When he's ready, he'll call you."

Cuddy looked down at the carpet. "What if he doesn't? What if he decides I'm not good for him?"

Cameron sighed and folded her arms. She was not in the mood for this.

"What if he does?" Cameron asked. "Are you going to make his life miserable and stalk him the way you did Greg?"

Color flooded Cuddy's face and her she averted her gaze. "What I did to you and House was wrong. I see that now. I'm just not good at being told no."

"I've noticed that about you," Cameron remarked.

"I realize that Wilson is good for me. We always understood each other. I just remember that one night with House and it holds a certain nostalgia for me. I thought because we banter-"

"What you and House do is not banter," Cameron interrupted. "It's verbal abuse. House and Wilson banter. You and House have a very abusive relationship."

Cuddy shook her head. "No, we don't. We verbally spar."

Cameron laughed mirthlessly. "You verbally abuse each other." She shook her head. "I'm not going to argue about this with you anymore. You have a strange perception of what a romantic relationship should be and I don't have the time or inclination to help you see the difference."

Cameron's moved toward Cuddy but the other woman stood her ground, refusing to let Cameron pass.

Cuddy stood silently, looking down at the floor. "How did you do it?" she finally asked.

"Do what?"

"Wait so long for House."

"I didn't really," Cameron told her. "I tried to move on. But I love him. No one can take his place."

"I want that," Cuddy murmured. "I want someone to love me no matter what. I screw up every relationship I have. That's why I thought being with House was the answer. But I would've wanted him to change; to be who I need him to be."

Cameron remained silent. She knew that everything Cuddy said was true. Cameron had watched countless times as Cuddy and Wilson conspired behind House's back to help him change. She always maintained that House didn't need to change. Cuddy always felt he did.

"I'm going to wait for Wilson," Cuddy told her finally. "He's what I need. He's who I want. He's the one I love. So I'll wait."

"If it helps," Cameron said, "he does love you."

Cuddy nodded and moved aside. "It helps."

Cameron walked past her and out the door. She hoped that Cuddy meant what she said.

* * *

House leaned back on the couch and massaged his right leg. He was dimly aware of Wilson moving through the house. The 'mountain cabin' Cameron sent them to stay in was more like a chalet. The five bedrooms each came with an en suite bathroom. The kitchen, outfitted with the newest, top of the line appliances, included a fully stocked refrigerator and wine cabinet. A spacious living room featured floor to ceiling windows that afforded a breathtaking view of the wooded mountains and a massive stone fireplace. House and Wilson spent the majority of their time in the game room, though. A sixty inch plasma television complete with premium cable featured three gaming consoles. House used the state of the art sound system to blast Wilson out of bed each morning.

Behind him, Wilson cleared his throat loudly. "Feel up to a game of tennis?" he asked.

House nodded. "Cuddy call you again?" he asked.

Wilson looked up from where he was turning on the Wii system. "Not since the last time you asked." He tossed a controller to House and swung his own controller back and forth. House sank down on the couch and put his feet up on the glass and wood coffee table.

"You get the beer?" he asked as Wilson started the game.

"I'm not the only one who has access to the refrigerator," Wilson responded.

"But my leg hurts," House whined.

Wilson closed his eyes and sighed. He tossed his controller on the couch and went into the kitchen. House tilted his head back and watched his friend, smirking slightly.

"You're a good man, James Wilson," he called out. "You'll make a good wife for Cuddy."

Wilson returned and held out a beer bottle to House. "You might want to keep in mind that I lived with you and Allison," he remarked casually.

House eyed him suspiciously before taking the bottle. "You don't know anything," he sneered.

"I know that you made her tea every morning; I know that you painted her toenails and gave her massages," Wilson smirked. "Among other things."

"You wouldn't," House said an edge of nervousness causing his voice to rise slightly.

"I would," Wilson told him solemnly. Picking up his game control, he started the tennis match.

"Why aren't you returning any of Cuddy's phone calls?" House asked flicking the game controller and sending the tennis ball over the net toward Wilson's Mii.

Wilson lunged and swung his controller. "Why are you so interested?"

House flicked his wrist again and drank from his bottle. "You're in love with her. The fact that you won't talk to her is interesting."

Wilson scrambled across the carpet and swung his arm wildly before toppling over. He jumped up and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

House flicked his wrist again and grinned as Wilson swung his arm forcefully. The set ended and House folded his hands across his stomach. Wilson slouched on the coffee table, breathing heavily.

"I don't know what to say to her," Wilson panted. "What if she still wants you? I'm not going to compete for her."

"Oh, stop it!" House groaned. "She doesn't want me. She only wanted me because I wanted Cameron."

Wilson looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, don't make me say it," House whined.

Wilson continued to stare at him, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Cuddy is better off with you," House sighed leaning forward to place his bottle and controller on the table. He rose with a groan. "And I hate you, in case you were interested. And you will pay for this."

"I don't want to get married again," Wilson said as House walked away.

House stopped and hung his head. Slowly he made his way back to the couch and sank down beside Wilson.

"You always marry your women," House commented. "Cuddy would probably marry you."

"I have cheated on all my wives. I didn't cheat on Amber because she didn't want to get married. I felt free with her."

"So, don't marry Cuddy."

"What if she wants to get married? Something happens to me when I get married."

"You're telling me?" House asked. "I've seen what a horn dog you are when you're married."

"But I want Lisa. I want to be with her. I just don't want to get married again."

House stood and looked down at his friend. "Marriage isn't all it's cracked up to be. You know that better than anyone. It's just a piece of paper, Wilson."

"Don't you want to marry Allison?" Wilson asked.

"She's been married twice and I don't believe in it. I don't need a piece paper to make me stay with Allison. I just know I don't want to be with anyone else."

He limped toward his room, pulling his phone out as he went.

Wilson watched him go. He removed the controller from his wrist and stood. He followed House.

Leaning against the door leading into House's bedroom, he smiled. House flopped down on the bed and looked over at his friend.

"What now?" he grumbled.

"You're a good man, Greg House," Wilson told him. He ducked as a pillow flew over his head.

"Get out so I can have phone sex with my woman," House growled.

Wilson picked up the pillow and tossed it back. "Tell her we'll be home tomorrow."

Settling back against the pillows, House smiled. Wilson nodded and left.

"I want steak for dinner!" House called after him and then turned his attention to his phone.

_GregHouse: What are you doing?_

_AllisonCameron: I'm just leaving PPTH. I dropped off those files you wanted. You?_

_GregHouse: Lying in bed. My leg hurts._

_AllisonCameron: Poor you. What are you going to do about it?_

_GregHouse: Depends._

_AllisonCameron: On…._

_GregHouse: You._

_AllisonCameron: I'm miles away. What can I do?_

_GregHouse: If you were here you could kiss it and make it all better._

_AllisonCameron: Poor Greg._

_GregHouse: Save your pity for Wilson. I kicked his ass at tennis._

_AllisonCameron: You did?_

_GregHouse: I did. I've got better wrist action then he does, if you know what I mean?_

_AllisonCameron: Unfortunately, I do._

_GregHouse: I miss your breasts._

_AllisonCameron: My breasts will be here when you get home._

_GregHouse: Well, then lucky for me I'll be home tomorrow._

_AllisonCameron: Really?_

_GregHouse: Really._

_AllisonCameron: Are you forcing Wilson back at cane point?_

_GregHouse: Nope. It was all his idea._

_AllisonCameron: Good for him. I'll be waiting for you. Naked._

_GregHouse: I'll pack and we'll leave tonight!_


	19. Finding What Was Missing

House banged the door open of the apartment he shared with Cameron.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON, ALLISON!" he shouted so loudly that Wilson cringed and tried to cover his ears. Since he was carrying his luggage and House's the best he could do was press one ear against his shoulder.

House continued into the apartment as Wilson followed and dropped the bags on the floor.

"WE CAN'T HAVE HOT LOUD SEX, EITHER," House continued to shout. "WILSON HAS TO STAY WITH US UNTIL HE WORKS THINGS OUT WITH DEVIL WOMAN!"

"House," Wilson hissed. "I don't think she's here. Stop shouting. You'll get us thrown out."

"Oh, she's here," House commented. "She's just getting dressed."

Wilson picked up his suitcase and started toward the guest room. He nearly collided with Cameron as she emerged from the master bedroom.

"Told you she was here!" House called out triumphantly.

Cameron pushed the hair back out of her face. "Why are you yelling at two in the morning?" she asked. "You probably woke the whole building."

"Were you asleep?" House asked innocently. "I told you we were coming back."

Cameron rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I thought you would be arriving later. I should have known you'd make Wilson drive all night to get back."

"Actually," Wilson responded. "House drove and nearly got us killed." He looked over his shoulder at House. "Tell her about the speeding tickets."

"Nobody likes a tattletale," House informed him.

Cameron looked at House, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "Tickets plural? How many did you get?"

House yawned widely. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed to catch up on my sleep." He tried to slip past Cameron but she caught his arm.

"How many?" she asked again.

House moved forward nearly pulling Cameron off her feet. Keeping a grip on his arm, she looked at Wilson. "They are earplugs in the dresser drawer," she told him.

Wilson smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks." He entered the guest room and closed the door.

* * *

Cameron allowed House to pull her into the bedroom. Once the door was shut, he pressed her against it and began to kiss her. All thoughts of speeding tickets were forgotten. They undressed quickly and House tossed her onto the bed. Kissing her, he pulled her legs apart and pushed into her. With a pained grunt he pulled away from her.

"Leg?" she asked.

He nodded.

Carefully, she rolled him onto his back and grabbed the massage oil from the bedside table. "Do you want me to heat it?" she asked.

"Just rub the cramp," he ground out between his teeth.

Kneeling beside him, she squirted some of the oil into her hands and then began to gently knead the knotted muscle surrounding the scar on his right leg. House closed his eyes, his fists knotted in the bed sheets.

Cameron slowly worked on the cramped muscles, rubbing and stroking until House relaxed. She got up and took the heating pad from the closet. Plugging it in, she pulled the sheet up over House and placed the heating pad on his leg. She slipped into bed next to him and lay on her side watching him. Reaching out, she wiped the sweat from his face.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Some. You got any ibuprofen?"

Cameron slid carefully off the bed, pulled House's t-shirt over her head and went out of the bedroom. She returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and a pill bottle. Placing the water on the bedside table, she opened the bottle and shook a couple pills into her hand. Climbing back into bed, she helped House sit up. Once he took the medication, Cameron settled him in the bed before lying down next to him again.

"Some homecoming," he grumbled.

She took his hand. "You're home. That's all that matters."

"If I were a normal man, I could have driven all night, made love to you and be sleeping right now," he complained. "Instead, I get a damn cramp in my fucked up leg and you have to take care of me."

"Well, you aren't normal," Cameron told him. "But I wouldn't change one thing about you except the pain. Everything else about you is perfect."

House turned his head to look at her. "I'm a miserable ass."

"Are you miserable?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment and then up at the ceiling. After several minutes passed, he looked at her again.

"No, I'm not miserable," he told her. "I think I might even go so far as to say I'm happy."

"So that means you're just an ass." Cameron smiled.

"Oh, ha ha," he replied sardonically.

Cameron smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

House pouted. "This sucks."

She removed the heating pad, unplugged it and put it back in the closet.

"Take off the t-shirt," House commanded.

Pulling the t-shirt over her head, she dropped it on the floor before crawling back into bed with him. House rolled onto his left side and Cameron snuggled up against his back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her arm across his ribcage. With a sigh, he closed his eyes.

"You better be ready for some hot sex later on," he told her.

"I will be," she murmured sleepily.

Silence descended on the room as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wilson lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Pulling out his earplugs, he checked his watch and sighed. It was eight o'clock and he hadn't slept. Pushing the covers back, he changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled on socks and trainers before grabbing his keys. Opening the bedroom door, he stood listening. Quiet filled the apartment. Soft morning light illuminated the living room. Silently, Wilson left.

The drive to PPTH was slow due to heavy morning traffic. Wilson rehearsed in his head what he wanted to say to Cuddy. The only problem was he didn't know what she would say. He thought he knew her until Cameron returned. Something happened to Cuddy that Wilson couldn't understand. If she loved House as she claimed, she would want him to be happy. Since he was so happy with Cameron, then Cuddy should be happy for them. Yet, she tried to come between them. Wilson had been in love with Cuddy for years. He'd been content with their friendship since she didn't seem interested in a romantic relationship with him. For a time, he'd found happiness with Amber. When she died, he gave up any hope of ever being happy with a woman again. Cuddy became involved with Lucas and Wilson was happy for her; happy she found someone to love. Now Lucas was gone and Cuddy seemed to want to be with Wilson.

Shaking his head, he turned on the radio. His head was beginning to hurt.

Wilson arrived at the hospital and stopped at the front desk to pick up his messages. Shoving the wad of pink slips into his pocket, he headed for Cuddy's office. He tapped on the door before opening it. She sat at her desk and looked up when he came in. A smile lit her face.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

Wilson came to stand in front of her desk. "It was quiet up there," he told her. "I went on a lot of hikes."

Cuddy nodded. "We've been busy here."

Wilson nodded.

Cuddy sighed. "What happens now?" she asked.

Wilson drew in a deep breath. "Are you really over House?"

Cuddy stood and came to lean on the desk next to him. "I am. I don't know what I was thinking. A relationship with him would have been a disaster. I would have wanted to change him which would have made him resent me. One of us would have done something crazy so we couldn't work together anymore." She sighed. "I have enough drama here at work. I don't want it at home, too."

"I'm not House," Wilson told her. "I like to go home after work, eat and read a book. Sometimes, I watch television. All the excitement in my life comes from being House's best friend."

Cuddy looked up at him. "I don't want you to be House." She laughed. "I leave here, fix dinner for Rachel and me, and once she's in bed I usually read before going to bed."

Wilson looked out the window behind her desk. "Would you be happy going home every night with me? I'd be willing to cook dinner while you spend time with Rachel. Then I could get her ready for bed; maybe read a book or two to her. Then we could relax together before going to bed."

"Are you still going to go out with House and try to keep him from doing crazy things?" she asked.

"He's toned down the craziness since Cameron came back. But, yeah, I'd still want to go out with him occasionally. We go bowling on Wednesdays, you know."

Cuddy laughed and nodded. "I know."

Wilson looked at her. "So?"

She nodded. "I'd like to do all those things with you."

Wilson smiled. "Should I sell my condo?"

Cuddy nodded. "And I'll sell my house. We should have someplace new, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he responded.

Moving slightly, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "No regrets?" he asked.

"None," she told him.

* * *

Cameron awoke to a tickling sensation in the palm of her hand. Stretching, she pressed a kiss against the back of House's neck. Pushing up on her elbow, she peered over his shoulder at him. He was awake and tracing patterns in the palm of her hand.

"Be right back," she whispered.

When she returned from the bathroom, she found House sprawled in the bed. He looked at her and slowly got out of the bed. She watched as he limped toward the bathroom. Settling in bed, she waited for him.

She was dozing off again when he slid into bed beside her. Opening her eyes, she laughed.

"You took a bath," she noted, smoothing her hand over his damp hair.

"I figured you wouldn't have sex with a dirty old man," he told her with a glint in his eye.

"Hot water help your leg?"

House yanked the covers off her. "Yep."

Cameron closed her eyes as he began to stroke and kiss her.

"I missed the way you smell when you first wake up," he murmured against her neck. "I missed how smooth your skin is."

She gasped as his mouth closed over one nipple.

"I missed the sounds you make," he continued as he scraped his stubble against the sensitive skin of her breast eliciting a breathless moan from her.

"I can't wait," Cameron moaned, widening her legs and pulling at him.

He ignored her and continued his exploration. Every brush of his lips against her skin, every caress, was like fire against her skin. She squirmed and moaned. Finally, he lay back. Cameron wasted no time in straddling him and sinking down onto him.

The next few minutes passed in an explosion of heat and release. She collapsed on top of him and started to roll off but he stopped her.

"Just lie still for a minute," he panted.

She relaxed and sank down on top of him. His arms slid around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She allowed her legs to release his hips and stretch out alongside his.

"I missed you, too," she whispered against his sweat damp skin.

Trailing his fingers up the curve of her spine, he sighed. "I love you."

Settling more comfortably against him, she smiled. "I love you, too."

**THE END!**


End file.
